Wormhole
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Kanon no puede obtener lo que desea en su realidad, así que va en busca de otra. [Yaoi, Kanon x Saga (al cuadrado)] *Terminado*
1. Capítulo I

**Pareja: **Kanon x Saga (al cuadrado ^^)

**Resumen:** Kanon no puede obtener lo que desea en su realidad, así que va en busca de otra.

**Advertencia:** lime más adelante, incesto, trío.

_**Wormhole: **Agujero de gusano, "atajo" hipotético a través del espacio y el tiempo, o entre universos._

**N/A**: un fic que empecé en Mayo del 2012, tengo gran parte escrito pero lo había dejado de lado. Estoy publicando para obligarme a terminarlo XD Será cortito y muy simple por el hecho de que no deseo que sea demasiado confuso por el manejo de los cuatro personajes. Me parece que tendrá 5 capítulos.

* * *

**En este fic manejo a 2 Saga y 2 Kanon, cada par en una dimensión diferente.**

**Al principio de la historia está Kanon (de la dimensión original) visitando la segunda dimensión.**

(Sí, ya sé, estoy lista para el manicomio)

* * *

******0****—**0

**0—Wormhole—0**

******0****—**0

* * *

La primera vez que lo hizo, acabó con un zumbido cerebral que licuó a sus neuronas. No podía moverse ni abrir los ojos, no sabía dónde había aterrizado, o si siquiera estaba completo. Tal vez no había funcionado y había acabado como una masa deforme, sus átomos destruidos por el viaje interdimensional.

—¿Está muerto?— dijo una voz alarmada. Sonaba un poco como su propia voz, pero más… joven.

Alguien le pateó un hombro. Se quejó.

—Kanon, no seas bruto— reprendió Saga, antes de inclinarse sobre la figura del hombre inconsciente que había aparecido en medio del templo de Géminis—. Está vivo…

—Pues sí, hasta hizo ruido y todo. — Kanon viró los ojos y Saga le miró de soslayo con un aire de fastidio.

—Se ve muy mal… Ayúdame—indicó, tratando de levantar al desconocido. Kanon dudó algunos momentos pero luego la curiosidad por averiguar la identidad del intruso le pudo, y colaboró con Saga hasta arrastrarlo a la recámara. Lo dejaron en una de sus camas, y le vieron dormir por días, retorcerse en pesadillas, balbucear el nombre de Saga una y otra vez, como si lo conociera.

Se parecía mucho a ellos. Se trataba de un adulto, pero el tono de cabello era idéntico. A ellos no les llegaba ni a la cintura todavía, pero si se lo dejaban crecer, seguro podría alcanzar el impresionante largo de aquel hombre.

Kanon se preguntó por qué a Saga no se le ocurría informar al Patriarca del extraño acontecimiento, ese tipo podría ser un enemigo por lo poco que sabían, pero nunca se decidió a expresar su duda. Ya que la cama de Saga estaba siendo invadida, éste tenía que dormir ahora con él, y eso no le molestaba para nada.

Saga se ocupaba primariamente del cuidado del intruso, tratando de espabilarlo lo suficiente para que bebiera agua, aunque nunca lograba que abriera los ojos.

Pero finalmente, al cuarto día, lo hizo. Y lo primero que vio —ese rostro familiar asomado sobre él, con sus facciones especialmente dulces—, le llenó de un gozo desmedido que lo enloqueció por momentos. Alzó los brazos y lo atrajo contra su pecho, donde lo apretó con afán. Le sorprendió lo fácil que cabía, lo frágil que se sentía. Aspiró el aroma de sus cabellos y, sumido en su desvarío, no registró los gritos del chico.

Saga, aterrado por el inesperado comportamiento del hombre, forcejeó lo más que pudo, pero aquél era imposiblemente fuerte, como si esos días de inconsciencia y debilidad nunca hubieran sucedido. Kanon llegó a salvarlo, a golpear al otro salvajemente hasta conseguir la libertad de su gemelo.

El mayor de todos ellos se escudó del asalto cruzando los brazos sobre la cara, pero luego reaccionó sometiendo al insidioso jovencito, lo jaló y lo dominó contra la cama, sujetando esas manos atrevidas y controlándolo con su peso.

—¡No les haré daño!— gritó autoritario, cuando entrevió las intenciones del otro de ir al rescate de su hermano, tal como éste había hecho primero.

El de abajo le profería insultos, y el que no se decidía a levantarse del suelo —donde había caído en algún momento durante la escaramuza— los miraba pasmado. Supo de inmediato quién era cuál.

—Kanon— dijo mirando al que se removía bajo él. El arrebato en la mirada disminuyó al escuchar su propio nombre, y aplacó sus impulsos, víctima de la sorpresa. El hombre lo soltó y se apartó, dejándole que respirara con renovada tranquilidad.

—Saga. — Volteó al otro, quien tragó saliva con trabajo y se levantó con movimientos temblorosos. Kanon se arrimó hacia el borde la cama, y Saga lo fue a alcanzar, se pegaron uno al otro como si quisieran abrazarse pero no atinaran a ello por la impresión.

_Kanon_, el que no pertenecía a ese universo, resopló y se desbarató el fleco con una mano. Arrodillado en la cama, contempló al par de chiquillos aparentemente indistinguibles. Respiró profundo un par de veces antes de que una leve curvatura amargosa adornara sus labios.

¿Y ahora qué haría? Había obedecido a una desesperación ciega, una rabia sin salida. Había actuado impulsivamente sin pensar en las consecuencias, en lo que haría si tenía éxito.

Sabía lo que quería.

Quería a Saga.

Pero Saga —el que estaba frente a sus ojos— era muy pequeño. No tan pequeño, él había comenzado a pensar cosas extrañas sobre Saga desde esa edad, pero ahora la diferencia era demasiada, se sentía aún más pervertido y desquiciado de lo que siempre se creyó.

—Les explicaré…

Ellos lo escucharon, poseídos por un silencio incrédulo. De vez en cuando se lanzaban vistazos interrogantes entre sí, como para confirmar la insólita realidad. Pero conforme fueron escuchando más, la verdad se hizo irrefutable. Ese hombre los conocía, conocía los secretos del Santuario, las técnicas de Géminis, los misterios de las divinidades.

Y luego les dijo su nombre, y Kanon se sobresaltó intimidado. Le tomó un par de minutos asimilar la estrambótica noción de que tenía enfrente a una versión alterna de sí mismo, pero cuando lo hizo, no dudó en comenzar a interrogarlo. La primera pregunta no podía ser otra más que…

—¿Y tu Saga?

La sonrisa que _Kanon_ esbozó cargaba mucho abatimiento.

—Mi Saga…— Le encantaría ser capaz de llamar a Saga "suyo", pero eso no era más que una fantasía —. A mi Saga no le importa lo que pase conmigo…

—¿Cómo?— Saga preguntó confundido—¿Tu Saga no te quiere?

Dio un respingo. La candidez que Saga usaba para expresar la cruda verdad le hería de manera certera. Asintió lentamente un par de veces. Saga hizo un gesto preocupado que se reflejó un segundo después en el rostro de Kanon. Pero, enseguida, Kanon transformó esa expresión en una de terror, y su rostro volvió a cambiar, se vistió con una determinación fiera. Clavó los ojos sobre el hombre.

—No te llevarás a Saga. — ¿A qué otra cosa podría haber ido ahí? Ahora todo le parecía claro, y espeluznante.

—Kanon…— Saga colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Kanon, esperando apaciguar su actitud desafiante y hostil, pero no pudo evitar desarrollar un grave nerviosismo debido a la sombría conclusión que su hermano había alcanzado. Quizás tendría razón, y sintió que se le batía el cerebro al pensar que ahora había dos Kanon. ¿Debía tratarlo igual que su hermano? ¿Debía quererlo igual?

—No lo haré— aseguró _Kanon_. Su contraparte más joven siguió desconfiando.

—¿A qué has venido entonces?

Suspiró afligido. Realmente no estaba seguro, había actuado estúpidamente. Necesitaba a Saga pero no podía simplemente arrebatarlo de sí mismo. La contradicción le estaba mareando.

—No pensé en eso… sólo…—Llevó una mano a su cabeza y agachó la mirada. Se preguntó lo que estaría sucediendo en su propia realidad, con su propio hermano. Se odió por siquiera pensar en reemplazarlo, así de trastornado lo tenía la indiferencia de _Saga_.

—Deberías descansar un poco más— sugirió Saga, quien creía que comenzaba a entender al visitante. Podía prácticamente respirar su tristeza, y quería ayudarlo de alguna manera; era su hermano después de todo, aunque fuera un hermano diferente. Le vio afirmar con la cabeza y luego tenderse de nuevo en la cama. Saga jaló a Kanon fuera de ahí para darle privacidad al mayor.

Una vez al otro lado de la puerta, Kanon se arrimó a su hermano revelando la aprensión sentida. Se sujetó al borde de su playera con urgencia, como cuando eran más chicos y algo le asustaba. Saga a duras penas reprimió su sonrisa.

—¿Qué haremos? ¡Está loco!

—No está loco— contestó Saga tranquilamente—, él es como tú, Kanon.

Al instante, Kanon arrugó la nariz haciendo un gesto de asco.

—Tal vez se parezca a mí, pero…—Guardó silencio cuando Saga torció los labios adquiriendo una actitud sabelotodo que usualmente le fastidiaba, pero justo ahora necesitaba que Saga lo supiera todo y le explicara.

—¿Qué es lo que tú más quieres?—preguntó audaz, arqueando la ceja. Conocía la respuesta de Kanon antes de que éste siquiera la pensara.

—Lo que yo…—Kanon parpadeó—. Eso ya lo sabes—acusó enfurruñándose.

Saga sonrió divertido y le sujetó un mechón de cabello que caía enmarcándole el rostro. Kanon se hundió en un estado meditabundo, perdió la mirada en un punto indefinido y mordisqueó su labio inferior. De imaginarse sin Saga, o sin el cariño de Saga, no sabría cómo vivir. No tendría sentido hacerlo. Comenzó a condolerse por _Kanon_, y aunque su desconfianza no declinó, aceptó su presencia durante los siguientes días, controló sus celos cuando Saga se comportaba amable con él, cuando le sonreía, y cuando el otro le miraba conmovido y le acariciaba el pelo afablemente. Lo vigiló muy bien, permitiendo que se acercara a Saga, pero no más de lo prudente.

_Kanon _les ayudó a mejorar sus técnicas, les contó historias interesantes del "otro lado", y algunas anécdotas melancólicas sobre el "otro Saga".

Saga se entristeció cuando anunció que se iría. Kanon también, sólo un poquito, y soltó un suspiro de alivio.

La partida de _Kanon_ dejó a Saga profundamente preocupado, un tanto temeroso de su propio futuro. Adoptó una férrea resolución: él no sería como el Saga del otro _Kanon_, él siempre querría a su hermano. Esa noche, aunque su cama ya estaba desocupada, se escurrió a la de Kanon y lo abrazó hasta que el sol salió.

**0****—**0


	2. Capítulo II

Gracias por los reviews! :D los contestaré por privado.

* * *

**0—Capítulo II****—**0

El primer día que estuvo de regreso, le costó levantarse de la cama. El segundo día también, y esos despertares tardíos se volvieron rutina. En realidad no dormía, sólo rumiaba los acontecimientos recientes y le daba vuelta a lo que no tenía solución. Era demasiado necio como para aceptarlo así como así, pero tampoco se sentía con la suficiente determinación para ser más asertivo al respecto.

No podía desechar los temores de Saga, porque en parte los compartía. Saga estaba intentando ser lo mejor que podía ser, y a Kanon le enfurecía pensar que tendría que repetir su papel y causar la deterioración de su hermano.

Así que intentó apartarse un poco, cada quien su espacio. Kanon utilizó el tiempo a solas para pensar en Saga más de lo que era prudente. No en su Saga, sino el _Saga_ que ya tenía otro _Kanon_. Sentirse cuidado por él había sido increíblemente valioso, y ahora tales vivencias se mezclaban con sus recuerdos donde su propio hermano solía hacer tal cosa, muchísimo tiempo atrás, antes de que la oscuridad se apoderara de él.

En la otra dimensión había pasado unos días de lo más abrumantes. Por un lado estuvo el constante escozor al saber que nada de aquello le pertenecía, era una versión de su vida que ya no estaba disponible para él. Por otro, no renegó de la oportunidad de disfrutarlo sólo un poco.

Miró a los gemelos entrenar a diario con su atención siempre enfocada sobre _Saga_, tan dedicado como le conocía de sus propias experiencias. Cuando _Kanon_ lo superaba, se enfurruñaba sin decir nada, masticando solo su frustración antes de decidirse a no fallar otra vez. Y luego, cuando lograba dominar a su hermano, sonreía un poco presumido, muy aliviado, y también enternecido por el chico que se quejaba en el suelo y al cual enseguida ayudaba.

Su infancia fue justo así: Saga lo quería, pero no lo quería siendo mejor que él. No pudo evitar preocuparse y desear que la competitividad de este _Saga_ no lo llevara por los mismos caminos espinosos que su hermano había recorrido.

También los había visto dormir. Él había ocupado la cama de _Saga_ durante su estadía y el aludido había tenido que acomodarse con _Kanon_. Durante la noche, cuando la ansiedad no lo dejaba descansar, se dedicaba a observarlos y envidiarlos hondamente. Al acostarse, _Saga_ le daba la espalda a _Kanon_, pero conforme la noche avanzaba sus posiciones iban cambiando. Comenzaba con _Kanon_ pegando la frente a la nuca de _Saga_ y apretándole la cintura con un brazo. Más adelante, cuando el sueño de _Saga_ se hacía ligero en la madrugada, debido al frío, giraba su cuerpo para quedar frente a su hermano y se acurrucaba lo más cerca posible, encajando el perfil contra su cuello. Amanecían en un abrazo estrecho y no se desenredaban inmediatamente.

La primera mañana después de que recobró la consciencia, por ejemplo, los escuchó susurrar sobre este nuevo asunto del viajero interdimensional.

—No me gusta cómo te mira—había dicho _Kanon_, ajustando el puño que atrapaba la camiseta de su hermano a la altura de su espalda baja. _Saga_ había suspirado bajito antes de contestar:

—Lo extraña.

Y Kanon había apretado sus dientes, _Saga_ lo comprendía demasiado bien. No entendía cómo era que su propio Saga estaba tan lejos de lograr eso mismo, se negaba a hacerlo y lo descalificaba rotundamente, sólo por aferrarse a algún resquicio de honorabilidad. Saga creía que el mundo demandaba de nuevo al Saga de Géminis que se perdió muchos años atrás, estaba cegado por un deber que significaba poco a estas alturas, cuando ya todos habían sacrificado sus vidas y almas para salvar ese mismo mundo con el cual su hermano se sentía en deuda.

Kanon nunca tuvo que confesarlo abiertamente. Saga _lo_ había visto, después de la guerra, cuando sus almas estuvieron desnudas frente a la otra, amenazadas con un encerramiento eterno. Kanon no hubiera podido ocultarlo incluso si lo intentara, y no se molestó en ello, no hubiera tenido caso si se trataba del final y sus pensamientos no tendrían más consecuencias.

Saga le dio la espalda. Buscó el rincón más apartado en ese vacío para mimetizarse entre sombras y olvidar la verdad que su gemelo ostentaba. Todos ahí atrapados podían verlo, y para Saga fue como tener una nube relampagueante personal, acosándolo y ensordeciéndolo con la amenaza de avivar sus propios demonios internos.

Kanon resopló y canceló sus reflexiones sobre esa época sombría de absoluta exposición ante Saga y el resto, la soledad durante ese tiempo fue desgarradora y no quería compararla con la actual y confirmar que nada había cambiado. Encauzó sus pensamientos de vuelta al _Saga_ de la otra dimensión, para consolarse imaginándose en lugar de aquel afortunado _Kanon_.

No fue difícil reparar en los signos que indicaban que dicho _Kanon_ era muy parecido a él. En las mañanas, se fijaba que el intruso no mirara a _Saga_ mientras se cambiaba de ropa, durante el resto del día se aseguraba de no dejarlo solo con él por más de un minuto, y mostraba la constante necesidad de verse reconocido por _Saga_, como si le hiciera falta confirmarse como el preferido, ahora que habían dos. _Kanon_ acabó aceptando su presencia a medias, aunque no dejó su territorialidad de lado.

Kanon no estaba seguro de si el mismo chico ya era consciente de ello o no, pero a sus ojos había sido claro que deseaba más de su hermano que lo que el lazo fraternal podía otorgar. Sonrió con amargura, sintiéndose contrariado al suponer que debía desearle suerte, y al mismo tiempo experimentando la necesidad de rezar por su fracaso, para que así él pudiera tener a aquel Saga el día que se atreviera a volver.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día?—Kanon se sobresaltó y lanzó la mirada hacia la puerta. Descruzó los brazos que había tenido tras la cabeza y se apoyó en los codos. Saga caminó acercándose a la cama. Kanon vio las relucientes piezas de la armadura de Géminis desprendiéndose de su hermano, y notó que, aun flotando, lucían pesadas; se movían con cierta lerdez que el mismo Saga reflejaba.

Saga estaba cansado y estaba cansado de ocultarlo. Se sentó al borde de la cama de Kanon con la espalda encorvada, apoyó los brazos en las rodillas y clavó su mirada ojerosa en el suelo. Kanon gateó hasta él, pero se detuvo antes de invadir su espacio personal.

—¿Qué sucede?—Se sorprendió de lo raro que esto se sentía, hablar con Saga sin tener una mirada menospreciativa encima.

—Te estuve buscando.—Su voz estaba tan apagada como todo él. Kanon pasó saliva, sintiéndose inquieto por la novedosa actitud de Saga, quien se había empeñado en mostrarse imperturbable y sobrado de fortaleza desde que volvieron a la vida, y lo había ignorado por completo desde que regresó días atrás—. No lo hagas de nuevo. No sabría cómo explicar a Athena-

—¡No planeaba irme!—Kanon jaló el brazo de Saga para verlo a la cara—. Es decir, sí me fui pero… estaba aquí… cerca.

La confusión de Saga era perfectamente reflejada en el rostro de Kanon. No había pensado en explicar a Saga a dónde había ido, ni siquiera había imaginado que aquél se preocuparía por eso. Saga frunció el ceño y despidió los balbuceos de Kanon como excusas mal formuladas. Decidió ir al grano.

—Lo que yo quiero es más fácil que lo que tú quieres.

El agarre sobre el brazo de Saga flaqueó por un instante. Kanon lo convirtió lentamente en una caricia más bien estática. Sostuvo la mirada de Saga por cinco segundos antes de dirigirla sobre su propia mano y apreciar cómo se movía hacia el hombro de su hermano. Tensó los labios mientras trataba de descifrar qué clase de respuesta esperaba Saga.

Tenía una sola cosa clara y era que Saga estaba muy equivocado; lo que demandaba resultaba imposible para él, sería una total invalidación de su ser. No tenía sentido contar con una segunda oportunidad si iba a vivírselas de nueva cuenta en negación. Sin embargo, Saga nunca antes le había expresado que quisiera cualquier cosa de él. Tuvo la impresión de que los alveolos de sus pulmones revoloteaban.

—Kanon, ¿lo entiendes?—Kanon asintió con un movimiento atorado. Este acercamiento de Saga era significativo pero no le traía lo que él había esperado. Aun así, no se le ocurría despreciarlo, era _algo_ de Saga, era Saga haciendo notar que lo deseaba con él, si bien no del modo en que él hubiera preferido. Enterarse de que su ausencia repercutía en Saga de alguna manera le generó una euforia agridulce.

—Necesito que lo intentes.

Una petición de Saga. A Kanon se le apretó la garganta. Luego Saga lo tocó, colocó su mano sobre la que Kanon mantenía sobre su hombro, sus dedos acariciaron tentativamente los nudillos del menor, y Kanon sabía que esto era tremendo para Saga, porque Saga sabía que el contacto que Kanon ansiaba era de índole muy distinta. Saga le estaba ofreciendo esto, una cercanía inocua, una corrección a la relación de hermanos que se descompuso por factores que no tenían que ver con ellos y otros que surgían desde ellos mismos.

Kanon lo abrazó. Saga contuvo la respiración antes de exhalar lentamente, giró su cuerpo para corresponder el abrazo y dejó las manos descansando sobre la cintura de Kanon. Se sintieron como hermanos durante un minuto. Kanon sabía que esto era lo que Saga quería, pero no podía dárselo, había otra cosa en su sangre. Peligrosa, ineludible. Y tal como Saga había visto en él, él había divisado una triza de algo amorfo que Saga se rehusaba a reconocer. Recordarlo aguijoneaba su perseverancia.

—¿Lo harás?—Kanon sintió una punzada en el pecho al escuchar el tinte esperanzado en la voz de Saga y saber que estaba destinado a decepcionarlo.

Se apartó de él, pero mantuvo las manos sobre sus mejillas. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro dejando clara su respuesta. El semblante de Saga perdió vida, pero eso no detuvo a Kanon. Vio los ojos de su hermano adquiriendo lucidez y agrandándose a cada milímetro que él eliminaba. Y los vio cerrándose al momento en que sus labios se tocaron, huyendo y negándolo todo.

**0—0**


	3. Capítulo III

******[Recordatorio de que los nombres en cursiva corresponden a los gemelos de la dimensión #2]**

* * *

**0—Capítulo III—0**

* * *

Aunque fuera la segunda vez, los efectos resultaron igual de fuertes, pero había un dolor más hondo punzándole el pecho, distrayendo a todos sus sentidos.

Su imbecilidad sólo tendía a aumentar. Besarlo había sido una ocurrencia imperdonable. No sabía lo que había esperado lograr con eso… nada, ni siquiera se detuvo a analizarlo, simplemente no aguantó más.

La decepción de Saga revolucionó en furia. Hacia sí mismo por todo lo que tenía que reprimir, hacia Kanon por evidenciar la perfidia de sus almas. No quiso seguir viéndolo. Saga había dado un paso importante acercándose a Kanon, y éste lo había invalidado imponiendo sus deseos. Kanon no podía arrepentirse del todo; aunque resultó corto y no fue correspondido, había soñado aquel beso más veces de las que podría contar y ahora era el único recuerdo con el que podía aminorar los efectos de la indiferencia de su hermano.

Los meses que siguieron se hicieron insoportables, ambos evitando su propio hogar para no toparse con el otro, mirando hacia el vacío en las ocasiones que se cruzaban accidentalmente, durmiendo intranquilos por saber que alguien más se encontraba a algunas paredes de distancia pensando en ellos. Finalmente, en cuando Saga salió de la casa durante una mañana cargada de frío y silencio, Kanon le hizo el favor de desaparecer de nuevo.

Cuando despertó después de horas de estupor, se encontró con la misma imagen que lo recibió la primera ocasión, y apenas si consiguió sujetar al corazón que ansiaba salírsele del pecho. La mirada de _Saga_ acogía la misma preocupación de aquella vez, más un cariño injustificado. Kanon lo abrazó tan descontroladamente como antes, y esta vez no lo escuchó quejarse, no lo sintió tratando de huir. _Saga_ se acopló a la unión y se acurrucó contra su pecho, acompañándolo mientras depuraba su tristeza en suspiros que hablaban a gritos.

Pesaba más, estaba más alto. En su línea del tiempo sólo habían pasado meses, pero aquí parecía haber transcurrido un lustro. Aun así, calculaba que todavía quedaba una decena de años de diferencia entre sus edades, o incluso un poco más.

—Pensé que no volverías —murmuró _Saga_ con la nariz hundida entre el cabello de Kanon. Restregó la mejilla contra su cuello y alzó la mirada con la intención de apreciar algo de su rostro.

—Yo también —admitió Kanon—, me prometí no hacerlo, pero… cometí un error, con Saga… y luego… sólo pude pensar en ti.

Le había estado dando vueltas al asunto durante las últimas semanas, sopesando las probabilidades de su éxito; bien podría haberse perdido entre dimensiones o acabado en una realidad distinta a la que había conocido la primera vez. Además, simplemente debería dejarlos en paz, su influencia no podría traer nada positivo; su presencia aquí era egoísta, potencialmente perjudicial. Sólo lograba darle combustible a su obsesión con algo que era en parte "Saga" pero que nunca lo llenaría de la misma forma.

_Saga_ se empujó hacia arriba un poco, lo suficiente para admirar el rostro de Kanon. Permaneció recargado en su pecho y lo interrogó con las cejas arqueadas.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Lo besé.

Extrañamente, _Saga_ no se sorprendió ni se horrorizó por la revelación. Kanon escudriñó cada milímetro de su rostro en busca de una señal de repulsión, o mínimo confusión.

—¿Y él…?

—Me odió por hacerlo. —Era directo y dolía al hablar, pero no había otra manera para ilustrarlo. Finalmente vio una reacción por parte de _Saga_ además de anticipación; frunció el entrecejo y sus pupilas se tornaron trémulas.

—No —dijo intranquilo—, eso no puede ser.

_Saga_ se vio atacado por una culpa inesperadamente aguda debido a las acciones del otro Saga. Ni siquiera lo conocía pero si eran básicamente lo mismo no entendía por qué se portaba así con Kanon.

Kanon no quiso seguir hablando del tema. Alzó una mano y entrelazó los dedos entre los cabellos de _Saga_, acariciando de arriba a abajo por un lado de su cabeza. Durante muchas noches se preguntó si sus experiencias en esta dimensión no habrían sido producto de algún desorden mental o algún sueño particularmente engañoso. A estas alturas no le interesaba qué tan real era este muchacho, podía tocarlo y observarlo, sentir una especie de paz que se prometía adictiva.

—¿Y tu hermano? —preguntó, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de su ausencia.

—Está en una misión. —_Saga_ ladeó la cabeza, buscando amoldarse a las caricias de Kanon, quien recibió su respuesta con un semblante embrollado y paró brevemente los mimos.

—¿Misión? Pero… ¿no llevas tú la armadura de Géminis?

—No… es de él. —Dibujó una sonrisa curiosa en sus labios. Kanon lo miró inexpresivo durante largos instantes, absorbiendo esa realidad tan inesperada. En cuestión de una inspiración armó una imagen de su vida conforme a los parámetros que encontraba aquí. Si a él le hubiera correspondido la armadura de Géminis, ¿la maldición de Saga se habría cernido sobre él? ¿Saga hubiera resultado igual de ambicioso que él de haber crecido como una sombra? En tal caso, ¿él hubiera sido capaz de encerrarlo al considerarlo un traidor? Al menos esto último podía contestarlo con un certero no.

Al observarlo pensativo, _Saga_ cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y apoyó encima la barbilla. Kanon parpadeó y centró su mirada en él, haciendo un lado sus sombrías ideas. Pasó saliva antes de hablar.

—¿No lo resientes?

—¿Por qué? él tiene la parte más difícil… más peligrosa. —Su voz se tornó distante hacia el final.

Kanon inhaló aire sentidamente. Estar así con _Saga_ era asombroso, escuchar la preocupación que sentía por su hermano le generaba una envidia insondable.

—Tiene suerte.

_Saga_ mostró una sonrisa discreta. Luego se impulsó con lentitud e inclinó el rostro sobre el de Kanon, quien quedó estupefacto por la intensa mirada y las sobrecogedoras intenciones del muchacho. Sujetó sus brazos con fuerza, pero eso no evitó que aquellos labios llegaran a los suyos y lo torturaran con ternura, matándole el alma con el sentimiento que transmitían y que a él no debería corresponderle. El fallido beso que robó de su propio hermano quedó borrado por este, inigualablemente dulce y estremecedor.

No le quedó ninguna duda. Por supuesto que esto era real.

Toda el hambre que Kanon había estado suprimiendo se desató en un instante. Empujó a _Saga_ toscamente, robándole un gemidito sorprendido. Invirtió sus posiciones para atraparlo contra la cama, pero _Saga_ no hizo intentos por escapar; de hecho, se abrazó a él y le permitió un osado acomodo entre sus piernas.

Kanon reclamó sus labios desenfrenadamente, recorrió su silueta con manos que temblaban de excitación que había estado reprimida por décadas. Y _Saga_ se arqueaba y tiraba de su espalda como si lo quisiera aún más cerca. De pronto todo era inverosímil, la lógica se había quedado atrapada entre las dimensiones que dividían a sus mundos.

Sus labios se despegaron. _Saga_ volvió a buscar los de Kanon, pero éste hizo el cuello hacia atrás y esperó hasta que el joven entreabriera los ojos. Lo interrogó con la mirada antes de usar su enronquecida voz.

—¿Has hecho esto con _Kanon_?

_Saga_ asintió sin vacilar.

—¿Por qué quieres hacerlo conmigo?

Parpadeó lento y se relamió sus labios, sintiéndose atareado por el súbito calor. Sus dedos se flexionaron con mayor fuerza sobre la espalda del otro. La pregunta le parecía de lo más innecesaria.

—Eres Kanon.

_Saga_ no podía evitar sentirse atraído hacia él, o que el sentimiento del que su hermano era dueño se enfocara sobre él.

A Kanon le bastó esa justificación. Se abalanzó sobre él, en todos los sentidos. Robó esa vitalidad de la que se creía drenado, de la que su hermano le había ido extinguiendo con el paso del tiempo, con su eterno distanciamiento emocional. Dejó sus labios magullados y rojizos, provocó delicioso sudor de sus poros y sus yemas adoraron a cada uno con devoción. _Saga_ era verdaderamente hermoso y por fin podía reclamarlo para sí mismo.

La diferencia entre sus complexiones le facilitaba el manejo del cuerpo del menor, sus manos se apropiaban de aquellas gráciles extremidades con facilidad, podía cargarlo y cambiar sus posiciones cuantas veces se le antojara, y _Saga_ estaba completamente entregado a él, amándolo como siempre amaba a _Kanon_. Y lo llamaba, y Kanon sabía que quizás no estaba pensando en él, pero era el mismo nombre y la incitación resultaba mayúscula.

Dentro de él, se sintió realizado, y al mismo tiempo miserable. Porque, ¿cómo iba a renunciar a ello ahora? _Saga_ era de alguien más, él sólo lo estaba robando temporalmente. La situación era tan surreal, sus neuronas amenazaban con estallar. Dejó de pensar. Se concentró en formar parte de él, experimentar su ardor, escuchar las preciosas alteraciones de su voz, y temblar con cada mágico paso de sus manos.

Era increíble poder amar a _Saga_, pero cuando el arrebatado final llegó, sólo el recuerdo de su hermano palpitaba en su mente, castigándolo.

Descansaron por horas en la cama. A ratos abrazándose, luego mirando al techo o durmiendo en cortos episodios. Se buscaron para besarse algunas veces; besos tranquilos y largos que se sentían extrañamente naturales.

—¿Le dirás a tu hermano que estuve aquí? —Kanon giró sobre su costado para enfrentar el perfil del otro.

_Saga_ respiraba acompasado y su piel lucía levemente húmeda y brillante por un rocío de sudor que ya se había enfriado. Kanon estiró la mano hacia su rostro y la pasó sobre el puente de su nariz barriendo con algunas gotitas. Retrajo su mano y esperó una respuesta. _Saga_ abrió los ojos y volteó a dedicarle una débil sonrisa.

—Le diré todo.

Kanon se sintió intimidado por la convicción en su voz, por la transparencia de su mirada, por las honestas intenciones.

—¿Crees que sea una buena idea? Se pondrá furioso.

_Saga_ se mordisqueó el labio inferior. El que Kanon lo dijera le confirmaba sus sospechas sobre lo que su propio hermano pensaría al respecto. Soltó una exhalación nerviosa y agachó la mirada.

—Lo sé. —Frunció ligeramente el ceño—. Pero luego entenderá… Si a él lo quiero, a ti te tengo que querer también.

La mente de Kanon quedó en blanco.

—¿Ven conmigo? —escupió en automático.

_Saga_ se sobresaltó, y volvió a cruzar miradas con Kanon. Podía sentir a sus propios ojos vibrando y los de aquél lucían anormalmente intensos pero siempre con ese halo de tristeza que se le contagiaba. Tragó en seco. Se sorprendió al considerarlo por un milisegundo. Era Kanon quien se lo pedía, después de todo.

—No… —murmuró apenado—. Lo siento, de verdad.

Kanon le acarició el rostro delicadamente, su pulgar se detuvo sobre una mejilla sonrojada. No podría haber esperado otra respuesta a su impensada solicitud. Era consciente de que su situación atribulaba a _Saga_, que se sentía responsable de alguna manera, pero le hubiera gustado poder explotar más las circunstancias; aunque todo le gritara que estaba cometiendo un error, se sentía tan necesitado de él…

—¿Sabes? Tú podrías quedarte…

En los ojos esmeraldas de Kanon se agitó un breve desenfreno. La invitación lo emocionó hasta los huesos, pero le tomó un latido del corazón darse cuenta de que no era algo que pudiera aceptar.

Entendió perfectamente la previa negativa de _Saga_.

—Lo echaría de menos…

**0—0**


	4. Capítulo IV

**I'm sick :'D**

* * *

**0—Capítulo IV****—**0

Habían llegado a un extraño acuerdo sin planearlo.

La primera vez que Kanon volvió después de haber estado con _Saga_, _Kanon_ lo recibió con una colorida Explosión de galaxias, seguida de puñetazos a velocidad de la luz con los que podía expresar mejor su furia. Había pasado casi medio año para ellos pero la ira se sintió bien fresca al posar los ojos sobre el intruso y recordar la confesión de _Saga_.

_"Lo quiero como te quiero a ti."_

Había perdonado a _Saga_, había aceptado lo que ya no podía cambiar con admirable entereza, si bien lo sometió a un periodo de frialdad y a veces surgían roces de agresión que no sucedían antes. Su dinámica se descompuso un poco; _Kanon_ no podía evitar sentirse resentido, y _Saga_ se había venido preocupando más y más conforme las semanas se alargaban en meses y su hermano aún dejaba entrever que su perdón no había sido total.

Kanon lo comprendía a la perfección, así que sólo se defendió sin contraatacar, los impactos no eran demasiado terribles en comparación a lo que había experimentado a lo largo de su vida. _Saga_ les gritó que pararan, que estaban siendo idiotas y que no iba a escoger entre ninguno de los dos.

Que quería a los dos.

_Kanon_, el menor, sufrió una fractura de corazón. Kanon, el mayor, pudo leerlo en su rostro. Era una expresión que habitaba su propia cara prácticamente a diario, lo supo por instinto. Entonces sujetó su nuca y lo atrajo a un medio abrazo. Lo sintió llorar un respiro después.

—Sabes lo que siento —dijo Kanon firmemente—, y sé que es injusto para ti, pero no quiero renunciar a él.

El más joven rechinó los dientes, apretó los ojos sacando lágrimas gruesas, hizo puños que planeaban seguir expresando su coraje pero al final quedaron sólo presionados sobre las costillas del otro, demostrando la impotencia que lo saturaba. Permanecieron ahí en el suelo; el mayor murmurando disculpas y cosechando comprensión, y el menor entendiéndolo demasiado bien y odiándolo por ello, y _Saga_ viéndolos lleno de frustración.

Después de unos minutos, se acercó. Se arrodilló junto a ellos, se quiso asomar entre ellos, apartándolos. Besó a su _Kanon_ con dulzura y cierta exigencia, y besó a su otro Kanon incitantemente, enojado.

_Saga_ ya había tomado una decisión y la naturaleza de los otros no les permitía hacer otra cosa más que rendirse a sus designios, aunque ello significara verse forzados a compartir; algo que a ninguno de los dos les salía bien. _Saga_ los ayudó embrujándolos, sus labios volvieron a buscar a uno y luego a otro, sus manos no desatendían a ninguno de los dos. Su asertividad arrasó con el desconcierto de Kanon y la renuencia de _Kanon_, quienes se abandonaron al poder inhumano que _Saga_ ejercía sobre ellos.

Esa tarde, justo ahí, los dos tuvieron a _Saga_. Los dos contemplaron al otro teniendo a _Saga_. Entendieron que _Saga_ era perfecto siendo de ellos y que no prefería a ninguno por encima del otro; _Saga_ estaba tan atrapado por ellos como era el caso opuesto, entregado a ambos con todo el esfuerzo que podía exigir a su corazón. En realidad, para _Saga_ ambos eran la misma cosa, un solo ser dividido. Y sumidos en la mezcla de extremidades, sudor y fervor, de verdad llegaron a sentirse uno entre los tres.

Para los dos que se llamaban "Kanon" fue una experiencia alucinante el poder ver su propio amor hacia _Saga_ materializándose mediante alguien más. Los tres quedaron exhaustos, los pensamientos arrastrándose a ritmo de caracol, lo único que necesitaban procesar era que _Saga_ estaba con ellos y _Saga_ merecía ser adorado por ambos.

Sin embargo, había algo que faltaba. Una arista perdida en la otra dimensión. Saga de Géminis jamás se prestaría para algo así, jamás se daría a su hermano y mucho menos se compartiría con alguien más.

Kanon fue el primero en desperezarse. El suelo comenzaba a sentirse desagradablemente frío. A su izquierda estaba _Saga_ y al lado de éste yacía _Kanon_ envolviéndolo en un semiabrazo, con el perfil apretado contra su cuello. Se levantó, alcanzó sus pantalones para colocárselos rápidamente. Luego se agachó y apartó el brazo que _Kanon_ mantenía alrededor de la cintura de _Saga_, causando que aquél entreabriera los ojos y lo interrogara con el chispeo receloso de sus pupilas.

—Lo llevaré al cuarto —explicó, antes de alzar la figura desfallecida de _Saga_. El otro gemelo se vistió rápidamente y trotó para alcanzarlo a mitad del pasillo. Desaceleró y siguió caminando algunos pasos detrás observando la espalda del más alto, analizando el modo afable en que sostenía a _Saga _contra su tórax, como si deseara que el momento de soltarlo nunca llegase.

Pasó saliva y levantó el borde de su playera para limpiarse el sudor de la cara. Todavía sentía su piel caliente; _Saga_ se había comportado más impetuoso que nunca, no le sorprendía que hubiera acabado inconsciente. Hubo momentos extraños; todo fue extraño, lo más extraño que había experimentado en su vida, pero ciertos puntos del evento se llevaban la corona. Cuando alguna de sus extremidades chocaba con Kanon o la mano de uno de los dos se confundía y acariciaba al gemelo equivocado…

O cuando _Saga_ decía "Kanon" y ninguno sabía a quién se refería… _Kanon_ perdió su individualidad por minutos agónicamente dulces, y no le importó, no mientras las uñas de _Saga_ se aferraran a su carne y sus labios lo buscaran destilando urgencia.

Estaba seguro de que tendría sendas pesadillas después de esto. Sacudió la cabeza y exhaló pesadamente antes de adentrarse a la habitación. No perdió tiempo en irse a acostar junto a _Saga_. Ya no quería saber nada de Kanon. Cerró los ojos, no le dijo nada al otro que permanecía de pie observándolos.

Kanon se permitió seguir haciendo eso mismo durante varios minutos, robando más de esos chicos aunque ya hubiera tomado mucho más de lo justificable. Reparó en el rostro de _Saga_, pálido excepto en las mejillas ruborizadas y sus labios hinchados, por los cuales jalaba aire tranquilamente. Su cabello lucía descompuesto, y lo recordó agitándose salvaje rato atrás, cuando _Saga_ se movía para ellos, subyugándolos con su arrebatada docilidad. Se le apretó algo dentro del estómago. Sus manos hormiguearon por las ansias desaforadas de arrebatarlo y perderse en una nueva dimensión con él.

Entonces miró la faz de _Kanon_, enterrada de lado contra el cuello de su hermano, con una gruesa arruga en su frente. Era obvio que no le sería fácil dormir y seguramente se encontraba flagelándose por haber entregado parte de Saga a alguien más; alguien que era un reflejo distorsionado de sí mismo. No se sintió capaz de vislumbrar la magnitud de la confusión que el chico estaría sintiendo, ni siquiera al ser lo más parecido a él que pudiera existir.

Aunque había una cama libre en ese mismo cuarto, Kanon durmió en la sala.

Tuvo autorización para seguir visitando, pero a veces no requería nada de _Saga_ más que su compañía, en especial si _Kanon_ estaba presente. Si de casualidad éste se encontraba en misión, las cosas solían pasar a más, ya fuera por obedecer su necesidad, o porque _Saga_ voltearía hacia él por extrañar al otro.

Funcionaba de cierta manera, aunque cada vez que volviera a casa la añoranza lo atacara con una intensidad atronadora.

Se fue volviendo menos discreto con sus ausencias, y a veces se perdía semanas en la dimensión alterna, engañado por la diferencia en el ritmo del tiempo, así que no le sorprendió que Saga lo notase, pero sí que le interrogara al respecto.

Estaba escudriñando en la cocina en busca de algo para desayunar, cuando la voz de su gemelo lo sobresaltó causando que se diera un golpe contra la puerta abierta de la alacena.

—¿Dónde has estado?

Kanon se hizo de compostura y volteó con el mejor semblante neutral que pudo conseguir.

—Por ahí. —Sostuvo la suspicaz mirada de su gemelo sin amedrentarse, y enseguida completó—: No ando metiéndome en problemas, si eso te preocupa.

El suspiro de Saga fue visible, Kanon enarcó la ceja al verlo inclinar el rostro en un ángulo mínimo pero suficiente para llamar la atención. Era este tipo de pequeños cambios en Saga lo que le tenía loco, anclado a una pizca de posibilidad que se asomaba cuando menos lo esperaba. Saga pasó saliva, recuperó su porte y caminó hacia Kanon, quien aprovechó los segundos que tomaron las cinco zancadas de su hermano para apreciar lo ideal que la armadura de Géminis le lucía encima.

—Estoy dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo —dijo Saga, deteniéndose a una distancia incómoda del menor, ni muy lejos ni muy cerca. Kanon frunció el ceño y viró sólo para cerrar la puertezuela de la alacena con más potencia de la requerida.

—Yo no. Lo que tú quieres no me basta.

Saga se quedó estupefacto. Kanon no pudo evitar felicitarse por haberle borrado la máscara de seriedad un instante. Saga parpadeó recomponiéndose, pero no volvió a ser el mismo. Inclinó la frente y tensó los labios.

—Es… es algo. ¿No es mejor que nada?

Kanon enarcó una ceja. ¿Saga, rogándole? Eso era nuevo y le chocaba tanto como le despertaba un inusual y malicioso gustillo. No quería ser el único sufriendo esta situación.

—Para mí sigue siendo nada.

Y estaba harto de atenerse a las disposiciones de Saga, de aguantar su trato despectivo y sus insulsas peticiones por _normalidad_. Eso había quedado vetado para ellos desde que nacieron. Veintiocho años después, uno pensaría que Saga se habría dado cuenta.

—Para mí sería mucho —admitió Saga. Sería lo que tuvieron durante muy poco tiempo en el pasado, antes de que ambos lo derrumbaran con azotes de egoísmo desmedido.

Kanon parpadeó y abrió sus labios, pero ni un susurro salió de ellos. Su rencor se precipitó convirtiéndose en nada. Tal como el otro _Saga_, su hermano ejercía una influencia demasiado poderosa sobre él. Aunque estuviera enfadado por la manera en que habían vivido últimamente, y ansiara aferrarse a su postura de no aceptar menos de lo que quería, cuando Saga se mostraba así le era imposible conservar el control. Cuando se dio cuenta ya había avanzado los pasos necesarios y su mano ya estaba sobre la mejilla de Saga, mientras éste le miraba alarmado.

—No lo hagas —advirtió en un susurro trémulo, tensándose de pies a cabeza, pero no dio un paso atrás, no apartó su mano; Kanon no soportaba lo lejos y cerca que Saga se mostraba ante él. Estaba seguro de que, si lo besaba de nuevo, Saga haría lo mismo que la vez anterior; aceptarlo inerte para luego plantarle una pared enfrente.

Sus labios se partieron en una sonrisa amarga. No iba a caer en esto de nuevo. Dejó de tocar a Saga y pasó a su lado para abandonar la estancia. La necesidad de salir de su mundo le constriñó la garganta.

Esa misma noche tuvo a _Saga_ entre sus brazos.

**0—0**


	5. Capítulo V

Perdón por la demora, este mes me ha traído loca TvT Espero que les guste este cap, está concentrado en Saga y es bastante más largo que los anteriores. Dependiendo de lo largo que salga el siguiente quedan 1 o 2.

* * *

**0—Capítulo V—0**

Fue tras él. Había percibido alteraciones en el pasillo interdimensional. No era la primera ocasión que Kanon se perdía por días, y después de la última confrontación destemplada, Saga sintió la necesidad de averiguar qué estaba planeando.

Lo que descubrió le causó un terremoto personal; su corazón como epicentro. Había divisado la posibilidad de uno o más universos espejos, su propia existencia en alguna versión distante y alterada, pero verlo con sus propios ojos le dejó seco de pensamientos. Encontrar a su hermano abrazándolo, abrazando a alguien que parecía él pero definitivamente no era él…

Dejó de respirar, no supo por cuánto tiempo.

_Saga_ se desperezó, volteó hacia el visitante, su garganta se constriñó y sus ojos terminaron de abrirse en un instante. El recién llegado dio la media vuelta y se alejó con furiosas zancadas. El joven se desligó de los brazos de Kanon, con cuidado para no despertarlo, y fue tras el otro, deteniéndose sólo a jalar sus pantalones.

—Espera… ¡Saga, espera! —Era inverosímil estar llamando a alguien más con su propio nombre. Maldijo entre dientes cuando estuvo a punto de tropezar, sacudió la cabeza y siguió corriendo hasta localizarle en la estancia principal. Lo vio alzar los brazos, invocando Otra Dimensión. No supo qué hacer para detenerlo, así que se lanzó contra su pecho con todas sus fuerzas, tumbándolo al suelo y provocando quejidos en ambos.

Saga se consintió un segundo para asombrarse por la fortaleza de ese joven, y enseguida lo empujó violentamente. No quería verlo, mucho menos tocarlo, todo en "este lado" se le figuraba una deformidad siniestra.

—No me toques —ordenó al ponerse de pie. _Saga, _quien también se había levantado, frenó sus pasos; no tanto por obedecer al otro, sino porque el cruce de sus miradas paralizó a ambos. Eran idénticas y al mismo tiempo… agudamente dispares.

—Kanon te necesita —soltó sin aliento, cada respiración era escandalosa y su caja torácica realizaba movimientos arrítmicos. Saga alzó la barbilla, su mirada adquirió una cualidad congelante.

—Para eso estás tú.

—No, eso… —Tensó los labios y parpadeó, tuvo que controlar el impulso de sacudir la cabeza. ¿Su hermano se sentiría de esta forma cada vez que se encontraba frente a la otra versión de sí mismo? Le parecía que sus neuronas intentaban desconectarse y buscar nuevos acomodos para asimilar la inaceptable realidad—. Él…, no puedes ser así con él.

—¿Quién te crees para decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer? —¿Y por qué estaba siquiera escuchándolo? Era la materialización de lo peor de sí mismo, debería estar huyendo de él, o pulverizándolo.

—¡Tú! —exclamó desesperado, apretando los puños—. No sé por qué lo desprecias, sé que no quieres hacerlo...

Saga se movió a velocidad de la luz y atrapó su cuello con una mano, lo apretó inclemente, levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo.

—¡Ngh!

Quiso matarlo. El gesto doliente en su rostro y las lágrimas que escurrieron de sus ojos no le conmovieron. Era él, y siempre ansió eliminar una parte de él, pero nunca había tenido una oportunidad tan palpable.

Agitó la cabeza. Esto era lo que Kanon le hacía: lo devolvía a la locura. Soltó al muchacho y exhaló temblorosamente, pasando una mano por su cabeza.

_Saga_ golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo, tosió algunas veces y lentamente se recompuso, pero no se levantó. Arrastró una mano trémula sobre su cara para secarla, con cierta furia contenida en cada movimiento, y luego contempló al otro con una incredulidad masiva. No podía creer que se tratara de sí mismo… No alcanzaba a imaginar los factores que pudieron existir para que sus realidades terminaran siendo tan opuestas.

Algo más le llamó la atención, y la curiosidad aplacó un poco sus emociones revueltas.

—Tú… ¿no te sientes mal?

El mayor, que había girado parcialmente su cuerpo, le miró de reojo.

—¿Cómo?

—Kanon siempre se desmaya al llegar…

Una llama iracunda encendió los ojos de Saga, quien volvió a enfrentar al otro, intimidándolo lo suficiente como para causarle un sobresalto.

—¿Siempre? ¿Cuántas veces ha venido?

El menor pasó saliva con dificultad.

—Sólo algunas… —Mordisqueó el interior de su mejilla. ¿Qué tanto más debía interceder por Kanon? Si este hombre cambiaba de opinión, él terminaría perdiendo algo importante. No volvería a ver a Kanon. Si bien era egoísta de su parte, la posibilidad le asustaba. Su voz flaqueó al continuar—: Y él viene… viene sólo porque te extraña.

La furia de Saga cedió en una pequeña fracción. Atravesó al otro con un semblante mortificado, cada línea facial proyectando incomprensión.

—¿Cómo puedes aceptarlo?

Era tan simple que, bajo otras circunstancias, hubiera sonreído condescendiente.

—Es mi hermano…

—¡Precisamente! —_Saga_ tembló. La voz del otro era pesada y punzante, su cosmos se avivaba a la par de sus emociones y hacía vibrar el piso. Rezó a Athena para que Kanon no lo percibiera.

Saga presintió que los dientes se le romperían si sus mandíbulas se apretaban una pizca más. El hecho de que este muchacho no se estaba refiriendo a una sola persona acababa de impactar sobre él haciéndole sentir totalmente fuera de rumbo.

—Es lo único que necesito —dijo el menor, antes de inhalar profundo, desviando la mirada mientras evocaba recuerdos de sus dos hermanos—. Lo único que tengo.

Era extraño llamar a Kanon "único" si existían dos, pero así decidió expresarlo su lengua y el Saga más grande pareció entenderlo, pues de pronto su faz se tornó ausente.

Las palabras de ese chico exponían una verdad innegable, pero eso no significaba que Saga fuera capaz de aceptarla. Venció a la oscuridad una vez, y le había costado la vida, después de dejar secuelas imborrables; no podía permitirse claudicar de nuevo. Lo que Kanon necesitaba de él… era demasiado tenebroso.

Cuando pensaba en ello, cuando soñaba con ello, se le figuraba que el alma se le enlodazaba.

Miró al joven sin poder entenderlo; sin querer entenderlo. Su hermano estaba enfermo, y Saga no quería ser víctima de la misma patología, de la misma impudicia que desbordaría su culpabilidad hasta anular el frágil control que tenía sobre la parte que no podía dejar libre de nuevo. Además, lo que su hermano ofrecía era tan vacío; Kanon había ido por ese chico, no le había importado que no fuera Saga en realidad, había saciado sus instintos animales sin preocuparse por nada más. Kanon no podía necesitarlo como el otro decía, si tan fácilmente lo reemplazaba.

—No intentes detenerme —advirtió al mismo tiempo que dio inicio a la técnica que lo sacaría de ahí—. Tampoco le menciones que estuve aquí… —murmuró antes de desaparecer.

**0—0**

Saga no pensó que volvería a pisar estos pasillos que iban en dirección contraria a los que conocía en su Templo de Géminis. Sin embargo, el encuentro con la persona que llevaba su nombre en esta dimensión le había dejado condenado a una semana de inclemente autoanálisis de donde no rescató nada que quisiese saber de sí mismo.

Su actitud estresada y dubitativa había causado que la tensión entre Kanon y él, de por sí estridente, ascendiera hasta imposibilitar siquiera un contacto entre sus miradas. Temía que pronto la situación entre ellos alcanzara un punto irreparable, porque, después de todo, _Saga_ había tenido razón en lo más básico de su lógica: Kanon era lo único que tenía.

Caminó algunos minutos entre las paredes que no se sentían tan constrictivas como las de su propio hogar, moviéndose con la certeza de que no se toparía con Kanon, pues éste se encontraba durmiendo en su propia dimensión, donde todavía no amanecía. Saga se comprobó equivocado cuando, guiado por escandalosos traqueteos, llegó a la cocina.

Y ahí estaba Kanon; menos alto de lo que le conocía, su complexión rejuvenecida, portando una armadura que no le correspondía, hecho un absoluto desastre y apenas capaz de mantenerse en pie, recargado contra la encimera, con los artículos de un botiquín desparramados frente a sí.

_Kanon_ se olvidó de sus heridas y abrió los ojos como platos al percatarse de la nueva presencia. No supo qué le sorprendía exactamente, hasta que un parpadeo después lo procesó: ese hombre no era Kanon.

—Tú… ¿qué haces tú aquí? Kanon no ha venido —balbuceó con algo de miedo. Cuando toda la rareza con Kanon inició, llegó a sentirse ansioso por conocer al otro Saga, pero poco a poco fue cambiando de opinión hasta profesar repulsión a la idea. La posibilidad de que, al igual que su propio hermano, él pudiera dividir sus sentimientos entre dos personas, le ponía los pelos de punta.

—Entonces, ¿lo conoces? ¿Sabes a qué viene? —El menor lo miró descolocado durante unos momentos antes de afirmar con la cabeza. ¿Cómo lo había averiguado aquél?—. ¿Y aun así lo permites?

—No es asunto tuyo —espetó frunciendo el ceño. Un pensamiento repentino le señaló que realmente sí era asunto suyo, siendo Saga, después de todo; el Saga que no había cuidado bien de su caprichoso Kanon. Bufó y agachó la mirada, reprimiéndose de reclamarle mil cosas. No estaba seguro de si quería conocerlo o verlo desaparecer.

Al notar la perturbación que había causado en el menor, Saga soltó el aire en un intento de calmarse, y apaciguó su tono de voz.

—Buscaba a tu hermano —dijo, antes de encaminarse hacia el joven—, necesito hablar con él… sobre mi hermano. —Trató de no lucir demasiado confundido al decir tal cosa, aunque el gesto del menor ya reflejaba bastante embrollo por ambos.

—Supongo que fue al pueblo por las compras… —explicó al reacomodarse dando un saltito sobre su pie derecho; cuidaba de no apoyar el izquierdo ya que tenía una desagradable cortada a lo largo de su pantorrilla. Envió la armadura lejos y volvió a buscar antiséptico entre las cosas que había sacado del botiquín.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Saga se paró a su lado, y lo analizó de pies a cabeza sin la más mínima discreción, con una mirada clínica y dura. _Kanon_ tensó los hombros en señal de nerviosismo. Sabía que se veía terrible, con tierra en la cara y el pelo por las veces que tuvo que saludar al suelo de cerca; numerosos raspones adornaban su piel, algunos sangrantes; y el malestar en sus entrañas era constante, resultado de una mezcla de los golpes y el hambre.

Saga, por otra parte, parecía un caballero dorado sacado de libros antiguos; su porte autosuficiente y honorable, su armadura tan reluciente como quien la portaba. _Kanon_ percibía un agradable aroma proviniendo de aquél que le evocaba los árboles del bosque. Sacó rápidamente una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y la tragó en seco antes de, finalmente, responder:

—Una misión… Los espectros han estado causando problemas en algunas partes del mundo últimamente.

Las cejas de Saga, que se habían enarcado desde que el chico tardó más de diez segundos en contestar, se arrugaron acercándose sobre su nariz.

—Hades despertará pronto.

_Kanon_ asintió. A Saga le preocupó la disparidad entre las cronologías. A partir de este muchacho, podía calcular que el resto de los caballeros dorados eran demasiado jóvenes como para enfrentarse a una guerra contra el Meikai. Era especialmente inquietante si, según su deducción, los gemelos de este universo compartían la armadura y deberes de Géminis.

Un pequeño gemido interrumpió sus pensamientos. Miró a _Kanon_, con los codos rígidos sobre la encimera, los ojos fuertemente cerrados, su respiración un tanto errática y sus rodillas temblando mientras su pierna izquierda continuaba derramando sangre en el piso.

—Siéntate —ordenó Saga. _Kanon_ alzó el rostro con un mohín interrogante. Saga se colocó tras él, sujetó su brazo haciéndole voltear, y enseguida cambió las manos para dejarlas sobre su cintura. Lo levantó de un impulso como si no pesara nada y lo dejó sentado en la encimera.

_Kanon_ se sintió de cinco años y agachó la cabeza al percatarse de que la cara se le ponía roja. Apretó los labios para no quejarse cuando Saga colocó sus manos alrededor de la pantorrilla herida, elevándola un poco. Observó en silencio, con las manos apoyadas en el borde de la barra, mientras aquél lo curaba con caricias de su cosmos. Él podía hacerlo con heridas pequeñas, su hermano también, pero la habilidad de Saga era claramente superior.

Un minuto después, se animó a subir la mirada hacia el rostro de Saga. No apartaba los ojos del área que intentaba reparar, y lo percibió pensativo y algo triste. Un tipo de tristeza diferente a la de Kanon, más concentrada y honda, como una gran y angosta depresión abisal donde todo se guardaba hasta el fondo.

—Eres distinto a _Saga_… —murmuró, ladeando la cabeza para mirarlo desde otro ángulo—. No creo que tu Kanon sea tan distinto a mí, ahora que lo pienso… —Su sonrojo adquirió intensidad. Saga lentamente dirigió la mirada hacia él.

—Tu hermano… ¿no enfermó?

—¿De qué?

—Su mente. —_Kanon_ se enderezó, extrañado por las palabras del mayor. Desvió la mirada hacia arriba durante el segundo que le tomó pensar una respuesta, y no pudo evitar el nacimiento de una sonrisa incómoda.

—Bueno, tomando en cuenta las cosas que a veces quiere hacer… tal vez sí esté un poco tocado, pero-

—¿No ha intentado dañar a Athena? ¿O a ti?

—¡¿Eh?! —Dio un respingo, y enseguida soltó una risa nerviosa—. N-no, por supuesto que no.

—Entonces está bien. —Saga suspiró aliviado y apretó suavemente la pantorrilla de _Kanon_, haciéndole notar que ya estaba curada. No retiró su mano—. Yo estaba así de mal —admitió inclinando la frente, sin entender por qué se permitía hablar abiertamente con esta versión edulcorada de Kanon—. No puedo arriesgarme a volver a estarlo.

_Kanon_ no estaba seguro de entender las repercusiones de lo que Saga insinuaba. Dañar a las personas más importantes de la vida de uno ciertamente sonaba a locura, no alcanzaba a vislumbrarlo, pero por lógica era una posibilidad aterradora.

—Oh… Es por eso que… ¿no lo quieres?

—Lo quiero. Por supuesto que lo quiero. —Se le estrechó la garganta y carraspeó para aclararse la voz—. Pero es mi hermano… No entiendo cómo es que tú… ustedes…

Tres personas optando por un error. ¿Cómo era posible que no se vieran afectadas por ello?

—Lo mío con Saga... No sé si pueda explicarlo. Sólo lo amo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Siempre ha sido así. —Su mirada adquirió cierta cualidad compasiva al notar lo alterado que Saga se había puesto en cuestión de minutos, con la sola mención de su hermano. Era una versión debilitada del hombre que había conocido momentos atrás.

Sin pensarlo, estiró el brazo derecho hacia el hombro de Saga, jaló la hombrera de la armadura al mismo tiempo que se arrimaba al borde de la encimera. Intentó abrazarlo pero fue algo incómodo debido a las placas de metal y a la rigidez del mismo Saga. Aun así, _Kanon_ demoró el suceso unos segundos, hasta que sintió las manos de Saga sobre su espalda baja. Ocultó una sonrisa contra la pechera y su corazón golpeó fuerte.

Después de algunos momentos, Saga acercó su mejilla, recargándola sobre los cabellos de _Kanon_, quien dio un respingo intencional para reacomodarse y asomar la barbilla sobre la hombrera de Géminis. Ya había sabido que, en la otra dimensión, Saga era el caballero de Géminis. Su propio _Saga_ se lo había contado. Sin embargo, no dejaba de sentirse extraño ahora que lo confirmaba con sus propios ojos y manos, que se sujetaban a la aleación con afán, como si acabasen de descubrir algo totalmente desconocido.

Torció los labios a manera de reclamo cuando Saga se apartó dando por terminado el abrazo, pero luego los dejó entreabiertos cuando la mano de aquél, en parte cálida y en parte fría por el guante dorado, se acomodó delicadamente bajo su mandíbula.

—¿Me permites? Sólo quiero probar algo. —_Kanon_ estaba asintiendo antes de siquiera entender del todo la pregunta. Los entusiastas movimientos afirmativos de su cabeza fueron cancelados cuando Saga besó sus labios, primero un toque suave que no pensó que pasara a otra cosa, porque se demoró más de lo que le parecía normal. Estaba acostumbrado a mayor velocidad, mayor confianza. Parpadeó y gruñó hondo en su garganta justo antes de que Saga imprimiera movilidad a la caricia, y poco a poco, con cada succión milimétrica, le despertara tremendos deseos de retorcerse y gemir, que controló con gran esfuerzo mientras intentaba encajar las uñas en las hojas de la armadura.

Cuando la lengua de Saga se atrevió a conocer el interior de su boca, _Kanon_ no se midió más y comandó sobre el beso, dando más a Saga de lo que pedía y buscando explorar el sabor de su saliva, tan parecido y ajeno al de su hermano. Aseguró una mano tras su nuca, y movió las piernas queriendo enlazarlas en torno a su cintura, pero Saga sujetó sus rodillas para evitárselo, se apartó y soltó una risa ahogada contra sus labios antes de abandonarlos.

La mueca malhumorada de _Kanon_ fue respondida por una sonrisa tranquila en los labios sonrosados de Saga.

—Lo siento. Gracias. —No tenía claro lo que debía decir, lo que le tocaba hacer ahora. Había pedido más de lo prudente, había recibido más de lo que pidió, pero no sentía el miedo que había previsto. Acarició los labios humedecidos de _Kanon_ con su pulgar hasta que dejaron de fruncirse en molestia—. No es que me desagrade, ¿sabes?

—¡Más vale! —interrumpió _Kanon_, enojándose nuevamente, sin hacer caso al hecho de que Saga no hablaba sólo de él. La sonrisa del mayor se amplió por instantes antes de esfumarse.

—Hay cosas que sucedieron y no puedo dejar que se repitan.

Definitivamente este Saga era diferente, pensó _Kanon_, desviando la mirada hacia la placa que cubría el tórax del otro, donde algunas hebras azuladas rompían la armonía del dorado.

—Creo... creo que te preocupas demasiado —acusó al jalar un mechón largo de cabello azul. Saga atrapó esa mano traviesa, y mediante caricias convencedoras recuperó el mechón robado. Se regaló una pausa de segundos para empaparse de la sorpresa que le causaba la familiaridad que sentía hacia _Kanon_, aunque le acabara de conocer. En un corto rato había conseguido estar cómodo en su presencia, algo que no lograba ni con su propio hermano.

No pensó que despedirse fuera a representar un reto.

—Debo irme. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado allá…

—¿No esperarás a _Saga_? Querías hablar con él, ¿no?

—Ya no hace falta. —Dio un toquecito sobre su mejilla raspada con el pulgar, retrocedió una zancada antes de dar la media vuelta y avanzar.

—Oye, ¿volveré a verte? —preguntó _Kanon_, sin disimular su exigencia, aguantándose de bajar de la encimera para no verse en la penosa situación de perseguir al otro. Saga volteó con una pequeña sonrisa y volvió en sus pasos.

—No. —Enredó los dedos en su cabello, besó su frente, y lo dejó.

**0—0**


	6. Capítulo VI

Perdón por la demora, se me fue el muso :(!

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, ahorita me pongo a contestarlos *0*

Oh, y falta un capítulo más, y estoy considerando un epílogo también... ya veré =P Saludos, espero que les guste, tenía algo de miedo por publicar XD

* * *

**0—Capítulo VI—0**

La armadura estaba rota, inmóvil en el centro del templo de Géminis. El casco quebrado a medias, despojado de uno de los rostros, y numerosas grietas le habían robado del brillo original. Estaba muerta.

Era su responsabilidad reanimarla, darle su sangre, pero mes tras mes transcurrió sin que hallara el coraje suficiente para ello. Ahí, en ella, al revivirla, seguramente podría sentir alguna chispa remanente de él. Entonces, habría que guardarla por siempre, no se arriesgaba a gastar algo de cuya existencia ni siquiera estaba seguro, pero si era lo último que quedaba de él, lo preservaría ahí, dormido en la armadura, ahora gris.

Tendría que buscar algo de él en otra parte. Aunque no fuera realmente él.

Lo meditó por mucho tiempo. Tenía miedo de intentarlo, de acabar perdido entre dimensiones, o bien, de encontrarlo y revivir el dolor cuando tuviera que aceptar la realidad, cuando recordara que aquél no pertenecía a su mundo, y no le quedara más que despedirse de nuevo.

Quedar solo de nuevo.

Una noche de invierno, lo hizo. Pero cuando atravesó las dimensiones, no se encontró con frío, ni siquiera con oscuridad. El sol chispeaba jovialmente y había calidez en la atmósfera. Se quedó tumbado ahí, con el cerebro pinchándole, aunque no perdió la consciencia del todo, como le sucedía a Kanon cada vez que se arriesgaba a esos viajes. Cerró los ojos para sobrellevar las desquiciantes sensaciones, la desolación que jamás alcanzaría a medir.

Los sintió acercándose, y el ritmo cardiaco se aceleró hasta el punto de ensordecerlo. Entreabrió los ojos, pero no los distinguió de inmediato. Cuando las dos sombras lo cubrieron, comenzó a llorar sin control. Eran iguales, eran dos; ansió sentirse uno de ellos.

Los dos se arrodillaron a su alrededor. Uno lo tomó en brazos, el otro checó sus signos vitales. Se aplastó contra el pecho que lo soportaba, y tuvo la confianza de empequeñecer. Sollozó como si todo estuviera pasando de nuevo.

Como si lo acabara de perder.

Los escuchó intercambiar algunas palabras, una escueta explicación sobre su existencia, que se reveló innecesaria cuando Kanon se dio cuenta de que Saga lo conocía. Después, ellos esperaron sin decir nada hasta que mostró algo de lucidez y fijó la mirada en ambos, reconociendo a cada uno. El llanto no se detuvo, pero al menos lucía algo más despierto.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Entre hipidos les contó la tragedia. Una guerra sagrada, su muerte, la manera en que el suceso fue para él. Se había sentido justo ahí, no a una distancia impenetrable; justo ahí, con el corazón arrancado, como el de él. No estuvo ahí, pero pudo sentir cómo fue, pudo respirar la presencia opresiva del espectro así como su avasallante poder, y el final en el que su hermano se extinguió para acabar con el enemigo, y jamás volver del infierno. El cosmos de _Saga_ se desecó a la par de aquel con el que había vivido conectado desde el nacimiento.

Kanon sabía de lo que hablaba, lo había presenciado en carne propia durante su vida pasada.

Ahora _Saga _era Géminis, pero no quería serlo.

—¿Hace cuánto que nos vimos? —preguntó Kanon, con la voz enflaquecida, ajustando los brazos en torno al muchacho.

—Un... un año. —Y ya llevaba la mitad de dicho tiempo coexistiendo con el desconsuelo, volviéndose loco día a día, acosado por la presencia de la armadura sin vida y luchando contra la indecisión de venir aquí.

Para ellos no había pasado ni un mes. Kanon mordió el interior de su mejilla y después de lanzar una mirada huidiza a Saga, sus ojos se desviaron al piso. No había acudido a la dimensión alterna por lo mismo que le movía a hacer todo...

Simple egoísmo.

Saga había estado distinto, menos reacio a su presencia, incluso lo buscaba en ocasiones. No habían discutido del tema que se interponía entre ellos cual elefante en medio del cuarto, pero, dentro de todo, las cosas habían fluido bien, incluso si tal estado de suspensión y simple armonía no le satisfacía enteramente.

Había vislumbrado la posibilidad de que las cosas avanzaran una mañana que despertó para descubrir a Saga observándolo, sentado al pie de su cama. No con aversión, ni siquiera esa mezcla de confusión y renuente entendimiento, sino con algo que le llevó de vuelta a un pasado distante cuando la mirada de su hermano aún no era adulterada por nada.

Y ahora _Saga_ estaba aquí, lo había necesitado y él no se había molestado en aparecer, olvidándose de la diferencia con la que el tiempo transcurría en una dimensión y en otra. Resopló, tragándose la ira hacia sí mismo, y lo alzó en brazos para llevarlo a su habitación, donde lo dejaron dormir un rato.

Los mayores discutieron qué hacer con él, pero no había muchas opciones. No podían simplemente enviarlo de regreso, no en esas condiciones. Un silencio sombrío se implantó en el templo de Géminis a partir de entonces. La noticia había afectado a ambos guardianes, el sufrimiento de _Saga_ también.

Colocarse en sus zapatos les llenaba a ambos de un pavor indescriptible, y la impotencia al saber que no podían aliviar su agonía no les dejó dormir durante los días venideros. El único que durmió fue _Saga_, necio a abrazarse a Kanon todo el tiempo posible, hallando un consuelo engañoso para su pérdida.

—Sólo quedó su armadura..., llegó sola —murmuró una noche, acariciando las clavículas de Kanon con los vahos entrecortados de su aliento. Kanon no pudo hacer otra cosa más que apresarlo con toda su fuerza, antes de sentir que lo quebraría. _Más_.

Cuando el menor, somnoliento, buscó sus labios titubeantemente, Kanon estuvo ahí para él, con pensamientos divididos y el corazón igual. Sabía de la muerte, sabía del infierno y de la pérdida. Quiso existir para él.

Mientras tanto, Saga se encontró en la contrariedad de tener que sobrellevar las punzadas de celos entremezcladas con la empática congoja que profesaba a esa infortunada versión de sí mismo, ahora incompleta.

Y se sentía también acorralado, porque si su realidad llegara a imitar aquella otra…

No podía hacerse a la terrorífica idea. No quería. La bloqueó y se apartó, ejercitando su capacidad para existir sin realmente hacerlo, como había acostumbrado durante la peor mitad de su vida.

Dedicó sus días a observar alejado, incluso si se encontraba en las mismas estancias que los otros dos, parecía una isla. Con el pasar de los días, el más joven se mostraba un poco más fortalecido, se reconstruía gradualmente con pizcas diarias de tranquilidad que provenían de convivir con _su_ hermano.

Una tarde, desde su asiento en la mesa de la cocina, Saga estudió lo que se venía haciendo un ritual a la hora de preparar la cena. _Saga_, sentado en la encimera, reviviéndole memorias de los momentos compartidos con _Kanon,_ el que ya no existía; y Kanon, preparándole alguna cosa improvisada de comer, pese a que el menor insistiera que podía hacerlo solo y seguro le quedaría mejor.

—Sólo espera —dijo Kanon, y bufó fingiendo fastidio por la insistencia de _Saga_, quien saltó de la encimera y llegó hasta él para acercar la mano a su espalda y tirar de su camisa, a la vez que se asomaba para supervisar lo que sucedía en el sartén.

—¡Lo quemarás! —Soltó una risa al recibir un empujoncito juguetón que le evitó de seguir espiando. El animado sonido no duró nada; _Saga_ pareció arrepentirse por su propia fugaz alegría y se quedó recostado en la barra, esperando en silencio y mayormente cabizbajo.

En la mirada de Saga, donde se retrataba cada acción, había frío, un distanciamiento forzado porque, de otra forma, no estaba seguro de lo que pudiera surgir de sí mismo. Su hermano le dedicaba miradas fugitivas eventualmente, como si quisiera constatar que seguía allí, que estaba de acuerdo con la presencia del menor y que lo que habían venido tejiendo a ritmo microscópico no se hubiera roto. Podía sentir bajo su piel la inseguridad de Kanon, podía ver la vacilación que lo tensaba de pies a cabeza cuando _Saga_ se acercaba demasiado y él estaba ahí para verlo, o cuando intercambiaban sonrisas que no duraban mucho y siempre podía calificar de apagadas.

No se trataba de enfado lo que experimentaba al verlos, ni siquiera durante sus vigilias mientras imaginaba lo que sucedía en la habitación de Kanon. Por más que éste disimulara a la mañana siguiente, las miradas de _Saga_ revelaban la intimidad compartida. Saga lo notaba todo, lo sentía todo, pero lo dejaba bajo la superficie de la especie de trance en que vivió durante lo que resultaron semanas. Se convirtió en un fantasma en su propia casa.

Una noche que _Saga_ le permitió despegarse de él, hallándose rendido tras el escape de agridulce placer carnal, Kanon acudió con su hermano. No habían hablado sobre nada de esto, más allá del día en que _Saga_ llegó y decidieron que lo tendrían aquí por el momento.

Lo encontró desvelado, preparándose un café en la cocina. Saga volteó y lo reconoció con una mirada efímera antes de concentrarse en el brebaje dentro del cual giraba una cuchara.

Kanon se acercó hasta la encimera, donde se recargó de espaldas. Pasó saliva antes de hablar, con la mirada fija en la nuca de su hermano.

—No te lo pregunté antes, pero… ¿Cómo es que lo conoces?

Ya había pasado considerable tiempo y Saga no lo había interrogado sobre la presencia del joven gemelo en el templo, sobre la familiaridad que se profesaban y lo que la embrollada situación actual significaba. Kanon lo había estado rumiando, sólo había una posible conclusión, y era bastante preocupante.

—Te seguí una vez. Te vi una vez.

—Saga…

La cuchara dejó de dar vueltas y chocó contra el borde de la taza con un tintineo fuerte. Saga apoyó ambas manos en la barra.

—También conocí… al otro. —Trancó la mandíbula y entrecerró los ojos. La brevedad del encuentro no aminoraba la impresión dejada—. Él… lo que sentía por su hermano era muy simple.

Lo había envidiado, había querido aprender de él, y durante los minutos que lo conoció, podía decir que lo había querido por primario instinto impreso en su genética. Y quizás no entendía la naturaleza de la relación de los otros gemelos, pero podía justificar la desesperación que había traído a _Saga_ a esta realidad que era aparentemente mejor.

Kanon suspiró profundo. La incapacidad de Saga de decir sus nombres trajo un gesto conocedor a su rostro.

—Él no es tu reemplazo —dijo, aun sabiéndose en una posición ridícula—. Sé que no debería pedir nada, pero quiero que lo sepas.

Tragó saliva, esperando que su intento de llegar a Saga no terminara derrumbándolo todo, lo poco que funcionaba entre ellos.

—En un principio, fui con él pensando que serían lo mismo, que con él bastaría. —Dio la primera de dos zancadas que le llevarían hasta el otro—. Y él se ha convertido en alguien importante, no puedo negarlo, pero, Saga… —Sujetó su brazo, apretando suavemente—. _Tú_ eres mi hermano.

El mayor tensó los hombros, fue el único indicio de que había escuchado, pues se sumió en silencio durante el siguiente par de minutos, dibujando su posible futuro. Por una parte, si _Saga_ se quedaba con ellos, Kanon tendría lo que quería, y el chico también, ¿no?: su hermano. Y _su_ hermano podría obtener el tipo de relación que él se había negado a ofrecer. Era una lógica torcida pero estrictamente hablando, tenía sentido.

Sin embargo, la idea no lograba satisfacerle. Desde que besó a _Kanon_, la verdad se había venido haciendo imposible de evadir. Y la determinación que había creído inquebrantable se demostró no tanto así. Se había aferrado a no fallar de nuevo, ni en el más mínimo detalle; no daría espacio a la oscuridad de antaño de sobresalir otra vez. Los instintos que se despertaban cuando Kanon estaba frente a sus ojos habían sido causa tremenda de alarma, pero ahora… Después de conocer los límites insensatos a los que había orillado a Kanon con su rechazo —buscar un universo nuevo—, después de sentir la naturaleza del lazo que unía a aquellos gemelos y atestiguar lo que _Saga_ era sin su hermano…

—Siento que, si permito que esto suceda, me perderé… —Kanon alzó las cejas, temiendo por la incauta taza que recibía la mirada taladrante de Saga.

—¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? —Sonrió, casi enternecido. Casi, porque también se le antojaba golpearlo por esa testarudez sin sentido. Aunque no podía reclamarle por lo mismo de lo que él pecaba—. El pasado no se repetirá —prometió firmemente, y fue incapaz de controlar la sonrisa que torció sus labios. Esto, en el idioma de Saga, era una aceptación completa.

Movió su mano hasta la nuca del mayor, donde estrujó sólo con la presión suficiente para convencerlo de voltear. Cuando el perfil de Saga estuvo alineado con el suyo, la confusión que obnubilaba el tono jade le despertó un delicioso escozor a flor de piel. No se regodeaba en el lío mental de su hermano, pero por primera vez le estaba arrojando todo con sinceridad, no estaba volteando, huyendo o alejándolo.

Y lo que tenía que suceder, sucedió con calma, con naturalidad, como si ya antes hubiera besado a Saga. _Sí lo has hecho_, recordó, pero se negaba a tomar en cuenta aquella imposición. Ahora, los labios de Saga respondían a los suyos, mansos y tentativos. Saga había cerrado los ojos, pero Kanon espiaba cada par de segundos y curvaba sus labios contra aquellos que buscaban conocer su sabor. Entre ellos, el producto de sus respiraciones formó un ambiente cálido, agradablemente sofocante.

Kanon sabía que Saga podía olfatear al otro en él, que probablemente se preguntaría si el sabor que degustaba era totalmente Kanon o una mezcla adulterada, pero la noción de que hubiera tres en ese beso aceleró la quemazón de sus entrañas de una manera que le turbó placenteramente.

Su mano bajó hacia el brazo de Saga y éste fue girando lento hasta que quedaron de frente. En cierto momento, cuando sintió a Saga del todo inmerso en lo que compartían, Kanon no volvió a abrir los ojos, dejó de tantear y permitió que los labios de ambos acordaran por sí solos el ritmo de aumento de intensidad. Le sorprendió que fuera más rápido de lo que esperaba; la saliva del otro pronto fue parte de la suya, las manos de Saga lo querían más cerca y lo lograron, plantándose en su cintura.

La euforia que lo llenó al sentir el cuerpo de Saga pegándose al suyo casi le hizo soltar una carcajada. Se la tuvo que tragar a riesgo de arruinar el momento. Subió las manos hacia el cuello de Saga y alcanzó sus mejillas con los pulgares, para incentivarlo con caricias que parecieron agradar a aquél, pues en respuesta las manos que repasaban sus costados se deslizaron con mayor confianza hacia su espalda.

El fin fue abrupto. Saga lo percibió primero: el tercero. Y despegó sus labios de Kanon en automático. Este último abrió los ojos, parpadeó despistado un par de veces antes de dirigir su mirada sobre el hombro de Saga para ver una silueta similar, observándolos con timidez y cierto pasmo.

—Lo siento, no quise interrumpir… —dijo _Saga_, antes de retroceder torpemente tres pasos y dar la vuelta para apresurarse a su habitación.

Había mentido. Había cambiado su postura tras la esquina de la pared para terminar con aquello que, en otros tiempos, anheló como realidad para Kanon. El deseo de éste había sido palpable para él, y pensó que lo merecía, que era necesario, que donde existían _dos_ no debía haber nada apartándolos. Incluso había intentado hacérselo ver a Saga…

Pero hoy, para él, Kanon era verdaderamente _lo único_.

Estaba mal, por donde lo viera, su ambición estaba mal. Él era un factor sobrante en este mundo, lo sabía; Saga no era como él, y no aceptaría lo que _su_ hermano había logrado tolerar…

Al pensar en él, se detuvo de golpe. De pronto le faltó el aire y se descubrió totalmente desorientado. Frenó entre las puertas, mirándolas confuso, con sus pupilas incapaces de enfocarse adecuadamente sobre nada. Su pecho punzaba con un sentimiento incierto.

No había realmente a dónde ir. Ninguna de esas habitaciones le pertenecía.

**0—0**


	7. Capítulo VII

Perdón por la demora! Lo que creí que sería el capi final acabó siendo 3 capis! XD Muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia, espero que les guste el desenlace. Hay un pequeño epílogo también y un drabble extra. Saludos, y gracias por seguir esta locura de fic.

(Iré subiendo los últimos capis conforme mi beta acabe de revisar)

* * *

**0— ****Capítulo VII—0**

**0—0**

Kanon empujó la puerta de la bodega. El leve chirrido no inmutó al menor, quien se encontraba de pie frente a la vieja mesa y hojeaba viejos escritos sobre Géminis y la Orden; los mismos tediosos pergaminos que él había estudiado en su mundo.

—¿Planeas dormir aquí? —Kanon se ubicó tras él y colocó la mano sobre su espalda con ligereza. _Saga_ no dio indicio de enterarse, no de inmediato, pero dos segundos después apretó sus labios y encogió levemente los hombros. Las hojas quedaron quietas entre sus manos.

—No sabía si usarían tu habitación o la de él. —Y de cualquier forma, hubiera odiado quedarse solo en la recámara de Kanon.

—Vamos, es tarde. —Kanon atrapó su muñeca y lo instó a salir del mal ventilado cuarto. _Saga_ avanzó un paso detrás, dejándose arrastrar y lanzando miradas escépticas a la nuca del mayor, sin comprender cómo funcionaban las cosas ahora.

—No entiendo —dijo cuando se vio de vuelta en la habitación de Kanon; la madriguera en la que llevaba protegiéndose desde que arribó aquí.

—No se trata de entender. —Kanon se quitó la playera y los zapatos y se acostó a dormir, dejando libre el espacio que el otro necesitaba. _Saga_ frunció el ceño, lo miró como si tuviera un tercer ojo en la frente, y finalmente suspiró confundido.

—¿Y Saga?

—En su cuarto. Pensando y eso, ya sabes. Estará bien. —Kanon hubiera deseado quedarse con él, pero no con el pendiente del otro, dónde se encontrara o lo que estuviera pasando. Siendo algo similar a su hermano en esencia, lo imaginaba conectando ideas de todas las maneras incorrectas posibles—. Estaremos bien.

_Saga_ no supo si debía incluirse en el plural, pero olvidó su duda cuando Kanon movió una mano llamándolo. Acudió por reflejo y buscó el sitio que se había acostumbrado, bien pegado a él, olfateando su cuello en busca de _Kanon_. La diferencia en corpulencia era apenas suficiente para recordarle que no sería nunca lo mismo, pero el corazón sonaba igual al de su hermano. Quizás todos los corazones sonaban iguales. Era lo de menos. Él sólo conocía uno.

Kanon se acomodó para abrazarlo. Cerró los ojos y, mientras el cabello de _Saga_ cosquilleaba su barbilla, invocó imágenes de su hermano para encaminarse al sueño. Había causado un embrollo del que no podría arrepentirse. Incluso si Saga se lo pedía, él no iba a elegir.

Al día siguiente, compartir la cocina con ambos resultó en una de las vivencias más memorables y tensas de su existencia. No hubo hostilidad de por medio, y a la necesidad que chocaba no podría llamársele "celos"; era mucho más complicado que un triángulo amoroso.

Había un aspecto ausente, no totalmente ausente porque Kanon lo representaba. Y el hecho de que los mayores creyeran entender al menor imposibilitaba la existencia de reclamos, ya fueran mudos o en palabras. Las miradas eran extrañas, pero ni temerosas ni agresivas. Kanon estudiaba de reojo al que se sentaba a la izquierda y luego al que estaba a su derecha, ambos enfrentados con la mesa y alimentos de por medio, y se sentía sobrar. Ellos hablaban sin decir nada, pero le parecía que la comunicación se cortaba con su presencia. Justo cuando notaba que la mirada de Saga sobre el chico comenzaba a aclararse para expresar algo concreto, uno de ellos voltearía hacia él y el retroceso sucedía.

Se frustró rápidamente de escuchar no más que los cubiertos rechinando sobre platos, o sus propios tragos gruesos de agua. Pensó que él tenía que resolverlo, aunque se negara a escoger, debía tocarle encauzar la situación con algo de orden, pero decidió ser aún más egoísta y dejárselo a ellos. Todo lo contrario de lo que _Saga_ había hecho cuando se vio abrumado por dos gemelos llamados "Kanon".

Resopló al levantarse de la mesa y dejó sus trastes en el lavadero. Pasó cerca de ellos mientras se dirigía afuera.

—Estaré en el Coliseo —declaró, y se dirigió a su hermano, que lo miraba asombrado con su frescura, y luego a _Saga_, que parecía crecido en nerviosismo ante la idea de que Kanon saliera a un lugar donde, por sus circunstancias, no podría alcanzarlo.

—Quédense aquí, y hm… sean ustedes —terminó con simpleza, se rascó la nuca ante los parpadeos simultáneos que recibió de aquellos, y prosiguió con su huida.

_Saga_ fue el siguiente en levantarse. Acudió al fregadero y comenzó a lavar el plato de Kanon bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Saga. Lo mismo de los últimos días, pero ahora Kanon no estaba ahí para mitigar la rareza.

Mientras la espuma de jabón escurría de sus dedos, realizaba construcciones imaginarias de lo que el mayor esperaba de él. No eran tan parecidos como hubiera creído en un principio, pero suponía que sus procesos mentales debían seguir secuencias equivalentes.

Dio un respingo al escuchar las patas de la silla chirriando. Por la periferia de su visión percibió a la figura moverse, acercándose hasta que lo sintió a su espalda y enseguida a su lado, pidiendo silenciosamente un espacio. Saga le retiró el plato que sostenía y que ya había quedado reluciente, alcanzó la toalla de cocina, lo secó y lo dejó en su sitio.

El menor volteó hacia la derecha y arriba para cruzar miradas, pero el mayor sólo movió levemente la cabeza señalando los trastes pendientes, a los que se sumaban los de él.

Mientras cooperaban en esa simple labor, no hubo mucho que decir, hasta que no quedó nada que limpiar y se hallaron ambos con las miradas clavadas en el brillo del grifo y con las manos mojadas e inquietas, recargadas en el borde de la barra. Los dedos del menor se flexionaron intranquilos cuando escuchó un respiro particularmente largo.

—Antes me reclamaste porque no lo aceptaba —dijo Saga a un volumen modulado. Arrugó levemente sus cejas y lo miró de soslayo. El otro encogió la cabeza entre los hombros—. Estoy aceptándolo, eso querías.

—No lo haces porque yo lo hubiera querido.

—No, por supuesto que no. Pero era como tú decías. —Se había negado a entenderlo cuando lo escuchó de _Saga_, pero al conocer a _Kanon_ le quedó dolorosamente claro.

—Lo único que tienes —completó el menor, citándose a sí mismo.

—Igual que tú —concedió Saga, moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza. Cuando quedó quieto también recurrió al silencio mientras buscaba lo que seguía, hasta que decidió que no tenía caso que se esforzara por buscar las palabras adecuadas, sólo había una cosa que podía decir—: No sé qué hacer.

El menor sonrió con cierta pena. Saga no se atrevía a simplemente echarlo o demandar que se alejara de Kanon, pero era claro que tampoco sabía cómo podría tener sentido de otra manera. Siempre habían sido sólo ellos dos, y la situación ahora no era igual a la que tenían en la otra dimensión. Kanon y _Kanon_ se arreglaron de cierta forma no por él, sino por cómo ellos eran. Actualmente no se trataba de la misma ecuación, Saga era diametralmente opuesto a Kanon, y él mismo estaba teniendo problemas en imaginar cómo podría existir armonía dentro de algo así.

—Está bien. Él solo quiere que hagas lo que quieras. Eso dijo —le recordó, volvió su sonrisa un poco más animada y dio un paso hacia atrás—. Trataré de serlo también.

Pensaría en una solución. El mayor parpadeó un par de veces, apretó los labios y asintió. Le correspondía intentar lo mismo también. Ya no dependía de Kanon, sino de ellos.

Sin planearlo, ambos buscaron lo mismo para comenzar: soledad. La ausencia de Kanon les permitió dividirse el templo y buscar sitios donde estar a solas con pensamientos que evolucionaron con el paso del tiempo, encarrilándose conforme las horas avanzaban en anticipación al retorno del tercer gemelo.

En el cuarto de Kanon, _Saga_ rodó sobre la cama para enfrentar la pared. Tenía un mechón largo de su propio cabello entre sus manos y tiraba nerviosamente de él. La respuesta que Saga y él buscaban era horrorosamente simple, comandada por su condición foránea. No pertenecía allí y no podía pretender que los otros moldearan sus vidas para que él embonara.

En su habitación, Saga justamente le daba vueltas a un panorama así de exótico, pero se saboteaba constantemente. Apenas vislumbraba algo lejanamente concebible, y lo borroneaba volviendo a cero. Una parte de sí mismo rechazaba la idea de buscar alternativas, y sentir a su mente dividida acabó por hacerle rechinar los dientes.

La repentina interrupción fue bendita y ofuscadora. Se apoyó en sus codos al escuchar la puerta abriéndose y sus pupilas atraparon la silueta que ya había percibido.

—Hoy estaré aquí. —Entró con pasos que simulaban seguridad. Saga arqueó la ceja, no se lo creía del todo, y aunque nada en el porte de Kanon lo traicionaba, había algo que no podía especificar; un cambio en la intensidad de su mirada evidenciando que estaba lleno de dosis paralelas de terror y euforia.

Esto era parte de lo que debía intentar dilucidar, concluyó Saga. El estar con Kanon como Kanon deseaba siempre estarlo. La última rotura de su condición como hermanos, a la que Saga había ansiado aferrarse como algún símbolo de su cordura e integridad como humano. Pero había hecho un trato con _el otro_. Y si debía ser lo más elemental de sí mismo para descubrir a fondo lo que Kanon provocaba en él y aquello que los gemelos en el universo paralelo habían vivido, era hora de permitírselo y arriesgarse a sentirse sin rumbo hasta que pudiera trazar firmemente uno nuevo, suyo y correcto.

Kanon reptó entre las sábanas, sobre él, presumiendo sus movimientos confiados y su mirada invitante, pero su sonrisa fluctuaba apareciendo tímida por fracciones de segundos. Fue lo que verdaderamente hipnotizó a Saga, quien obedeció el impulso de atraparla en cuanto volviera a asomarse. Y así fue que se alzó hasta alcanzarla y la capturó con sus labios, deteniendo la respiración del menor durante los instantes en que otra sonrisa, redoblada en confianza, se torció contra su boca, en medio del beso que no volvió a romperse hasta que el paso de la ropa exigió distancia.

Saga no podía recordar la última vez que sintió la piel de Kanon de esta manera. Tendría que haber estado muy pequeño, y tendría que haber existido un motivo para compartir la cama y abrazarlo; algún golpe del entrenamiento que le hiciera sufrir, alguna tormenta que evocara temores infundados, alguna pesadilla perseguidora, o bien formas imaginarias entre las sombras que conjuraran suficiente miedo como para requerir la presencia fundamental del hermano.

Ahora no había nada de eso, el empuje era incluso más básico que el miedo; animal y despojado de lógica. Suficiente para crear en Saga un tipo añejo de su propia fobia personal. Sin embargo, esto era lo único que quedaba, y debajo de su piel todo le gritaba que lo buscara, las células estallaban en escalofríos en anticipación a cada roce condenable que le recordaba de estar vivo con más precisión que el mismo respirar.

Kanon no fue paciente con él, cortó cada pensamiento que comenzaba a armarse con caricias osadas y contoneos exigentes sobre su figura, hasta que Saga no pudo tenerlo allí por más tiempo sin creer que combustionaría. Lo necesitó debajo, se necesitó adentro, y pudo sentir que Kanon lo resintió, pero entre sus gruñidos y quejidos traducía también el gusto esencial de verlo romper su autoencadenamiento.

—¿Así? —preguntó Saga, cuando se sintió profundo y las piernas de Kanon amarraron su cintura, temblorosas mas sin perder afán. Kanon soltó el aire y sonrió entre el gesto adolorido de su rostro. Dobló un brazo sobre su frente y en vez de decir "No, realmente no, Saga," y reír como se le antojaba, sólo hizo una pizca de esto último; liberó el leve sonido sin aliento y asintió, recibió más de Saga entonces y con cada _más_ supo que nunca tendría suficiente.

Escuchando tras la puerta, sintiéndose más pequeño que nunca, _Saga_ también logró interpretar la necesidad irrebatible en cada conjunción de jadeos. Lo mismo que había bullido dentro de él desde que comprendió que él y su hermano habían nacido juntos porque así debían estar siempre.

Se abrazó a sí mismo y frotó para calmar los erizamientos de su piel. Por dentro estuvo afiebrado y en la superficie viajaban escalofríos.

Agachó la cabeza y deslizó la espalda contra la puerta hasta sentarse en el piso. Apoyó los brazos cruzados y el mentón sobre sus rodillas y cerró los ojos, imaginando a los otros dos, imaginándose en lugar de Saga, o siquiera más cerca; adentro del cuarto, observando lo que él ya nunca podría tener, por más que lo solicitara a Kanon.

Nunca sería exactamente _él_.


	8. Chapter VIII

**0—0**

**0—Capítulo VIII—0**

**0—0**

En la madrugada, _Saga_ despertó para descubrir que se había quedado dormido contra la puerta. Su cuello dolía, lo torció un poco, al igual que sus facciones, y frotó sus ojos antes de moverse aletargadamente y ponerse de pie. Al tocar la puerta para apoyarse en ella, y evocar de golpe las imágenes que había concebido anoche con base en los sonidos que llegó a percibir, la modorra mañanera se espantó de golpe y volvió a volcarse sobre él la desazón ante una decisión que le garantizaba el resto de su vida en soledad.

Antes de eso, sin embargo, quiso ser egoísta una vez más. Hizo lo que no se atrevió a hacer anoche y empujó la puerta para retratar la escena que envidiaba de antemano.

Se adentró un paso y frenó, olvidándose de cerrar. Sus ojos se abrieron de más por un instante antes de que sus párpados fueran uniéndose hasta quedar entrecerrados. Pasó saliva y sintió espasmos en sus dedos, que no sabían si cerrarse sobre algo, o dónde estar. Avanzó atoradamente hacia la cama hasta quedar frente a Kanon, quien dormía de costado, con Saga haciendo lo mismo a su espalda. El brazo de éste descansaba sobre la cintura del menor, quien lucía profundamente dormido y gravemente despeinado.

Sonrió de manera breve, tratando de sacudirse el resto de emociones que lo arañaban queriendo coronarse como dominantes, algunas de ellas demasiado oscuras como para admitirlas. Suspiró al arrodillarse y estiró el brazo hasta alcanzar la frente de Kanon, donde reacomodó mechones que no estaban en su sitio. Juntó sus labios con fuerza, mordiéndolos por dentro, y acarició la mejilla de Kanon. Al notar que sus párpados se movían, el reflejo de alejarse surgió, pero demasiado débil como para concretarse. Permaneció allí y su mirada fue lo primero que los ojos adormilados de Kanon encontraron.

Por un segundo, _Saga_ fue capaz de constatar que aquél no estaba ni cercano a conseguir orden sobre lo que sucedía ni sobre sí mismo, por eso había dejado todo en manos de _ellos_. Tras un parpadeo, la mirada embrollada de Kanon halló lucidez, y sus labios se curvaron temblorosos en una sonrisa somnolienta que desapareció en cuanto el brazo alrededor de su cintura se apretó un poco más.

Hubo un leve pánico que _Saga_ compartió en cierta medida, pero de nuevo, cualquier cosa que sentía parecía no llegar a una medida definida. Demasiadas emociones empujándose y rebajándose una a la otra. Aunque supuso que debía alarmarse y, esta vez sí, definitivamente alejarse, no hizo nada más que deslizar sus pupilas desde el rostro de Kanon hacia el de Saga, quien se asomó sobre el hombro del primero con el ceño fruncido y sus pupilas aún veladas por la confusión del despertar.

Destanteado por la presencia del menor y los súbitos recuerdos de lo que había sucedido, lo primero que Saga hizo, inconscientemente, fue mover su brazo con intención de terminar su apropiamiento de Kanon. Éste volteó hacia el lado contrario, miró sus sábanas arrugadas, y unió las cejas conforme el recelo a la tangible ansiedad de Saga surgía burbujeante en su interior.

_Saga_ ansió repararlo. Alcanzó el brazo del mayor y, bajo las miradas expectantes y pasmadas de ambos, lo devolvió a su sitio, sobre el cálido vientre de Kanon. Sus pupilas temblaron al igual que sus labios, cuando los separó para hablar.

—Así —murmuró. Se concentró en observar los nudillos de Saga, las diminutas flexiones en ellos al decidirse a acariciar discretamente la piel que le había sido mostrada. No dejó de sujetar su muñeca y, un minuto después, cuando sintió las respiraciones de los tres en un mismo nivel de aceleración y tensión, movió la mano de Saga hacia abajo, forzando a que imprimiera caricias a través del abdomen de Kanon hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

Kanon se retorció ligeramente y el brazo de Saga se endureció, pero ninguno se movió de manera terminante para rechazar lo que sucedía. Con su mirada ausente, _Saga_ continuó comandando sobre la mano del mayor, guió a sus dedos para que apresaran el miembro de Kanon y entre los dos ofrecieron fricciones que sobresaltaron a aquél, sacándole siseos y calor a partir de los poros erizados.

Saga miraba sobre el hombro de Kanon sus propias acciones orquestadas por el otro. Entre sus dedos, Kanon adquirió solidez y comenzó a humedecerse. Anoche no había tenido tiempo de tocarlo detenidamente, se había entregado a la velocidad para entumecerse la mente y acallar los reclamos de su organismo en plena cocción. Sentirlo palpitando entre sus yemas era mucho más real. A partir de su palma la sangre absorbía el calor y se esparcía hacia el resto de su cuerpo, asegurándole la reanimación de las sensaciones que anoche habían comandado sobre él, pero ahora resurgían más pesadas, las oleadas de urgencia con menor frecuencia y mayor poderío. Todo el doble de preocupante.

Un empujón de sus caderas firmó la locura. Kanon gimió y respondió con un vaivén hacia atrás, y siguieron llamándose y contestándose de tal manera, mientras _Saga_ medía todo con pupilas dilatadas, sus mejillas ruborizadas y sus dedos perdiendo firmeza entre los de Saga, hasta que finalmente decidió soltarlo y permitirle que siguiera solo. Sin embargo, fue incapaz de retirarse y darles la privacidad que por lógica necesitaban. Por primera vez se vislumbró como parte de ellos. Apoyó ambas manos en la cama y luego las rodillas, con bastante torpeza se acomodó tendiéndose de frente a Kanon, quien lo atrapó entre sus brazos de inmediato y con mayor fuerza de la esperada.

_Saga_ soltó un pequeño gemido y simuló derretirse contra él, metiendo la cabeza bajo su mandíbula. La cercanía lo abrumaba de calor y dulzura. Y pronto lo primero rebasó a lo segundo y lo inundó de desesperación por incrementar la sensación de pertenecer a él. A ellos.

Cerró los ojos y no hizo más que presionar los puños contra su pecho y concentrarse en sentirlo removiéndose para resbalar contra Saga, mientras la mano de éste le rozaba el muslo al moverse, ahora bastante agitada, alrededor de la erección de Kanon.

El aliento acelerado de Kanon quemaba en su frente. Su propia excitación se volvió inaguantable pero no creía ser capaz de moverse y buscar más. Esto ya era demasiado.

No obstante, recordó que había iniciado con un propósito, y se vio incentivado a continuarlo cuando Kanon deslizó hacia abajo sus shorts de dormir. Aspiró aire entrecortadamente y abrió los ojos de golpe, revelando su desbordante turbiedad. Las manos de Kanon estrujaron sus glúteos y subieron bajo su playera presionando con ansias. De pronto la caja torácica de _Saga_ funcionaba violentamente y sus ojos, bien grandes y vibrantes, buscaban una confirmación por parte de Saga, quien observaba todo asomado sobre Kanon, con el verde de sus ojos más oscuro y brumoso que nunca, sus labios apenas abiertos y su expresión lejana.

En la humedad de los ojos de _Saga_, Kanon veía el reflejo de la aprobación de su hermano, con quien el menor cruzaba miradas. Él no necesitaba voltear, pero lo hizo, y fue a ciegas. Cerró los ojos antes de doblar el cuello y partir su boca, sobre la cual Saga se abalanzó de inmediato. El beso húmedo y descompuesto fue atestiguado por el boquiabierto gemelo que no compartía la sangre de los otros.

La garganta de _Saga_ se atascó con nudos, y sus manos se movieron tembleques. Una asió mechones del cabello de Kanon que se pegaban a su pecho sudado, y otra fue más osada, a completar lo que había iniciado.

Rodeó a Kanon, para lo cual debió pegarse más a él, vio su mano aplastada por el cuerpo de Saga cuando éste embistió contra su hermano, y al sentirlo fue que el mayor impuso momentánea inmovilidad. El beso finalizó, ambos interrogaron a _Saga_ con la mirada, pero no hubo nada que preguntar una vez que aquél encontró el rígido pene de Saga y lo movió empujando la punta entre los glúteos de Kanon.

El mayor no se desbocó como la noche anterior, acababa de ensayar el ritmo que Kanon deseaba y lo puso en práctica cuando se encontró dentro de él. _Saga_ retiró su mano, deslizándola sobre la cadera de Saga para atraerlo lentamente contra Kanon y luego apartarlo. Los tres tiritaron de pies a cabeza cuando el primer ciclo cooperativo se completó. _Ven, tenlo, así_.

_Saga_ se apretujó con renovada impaciencia a Kanon, quien lo apresó de vuelta, repartiendo besos apurados sobre su frente y mejillas. La piel encendida del chico, sus ocasionales temblores y la presencia de Saga dentro de él, tirando para salir y entrar pausadamente, le lanzaban sobrecarga a sus terminaciones nerviosas. El ardor creció entre ellos, chocar la piel casi dolía. Saga encontrando el ángulo ideal y hallando su propia destreza con ayuda del menor, removía el corazón de Kanon más que con impactos de placer.

—Saga… —jadeó con la voz rasposa, antes de lamer el cuello del más pequeño, cuya playera enrollada yacía empapada de transpiración. Kanon acarició la mano de Saga, aún empeñada en fustigar su entrepierna, y le animó a soltarlo para reencauzar su atención hacia el menor.

Dejó la mano de su gemelo sobre el muslo de _Saga_, justo donde su short se había atorado, y tras algunos segundos de suspenso, Saga tiró de la prenda hacia abajo y sujetó tras la rodilla del joven para montarla sobre la cadera de Kanon, quien entonces lo buscó con libertad. Su hermano estuvo insuperablemente profundo en él al momento que concretó otra esencial fusión en el cuerpo de _Saga_, quien ahogó gemidos agudizados contra sus clavículas.

La fluidez que se instauró entre los tres fue demencial. Uno tuvo a Kanon y otro fue de Kanon. Saga, a quien había ansiado casi toda su vida, estaba dentro de él, demandante y certero. Y _Saga_, el que había conocido hace poco y amado espontáneamente, lo recibía embargado por la desesperación, aferrándose a él como si fuera lo único que quedaba en la vida.

Así era.

Se destrozaron los sentidos entre los tres, y no hubo uno que acabara con la razón intacta o el cuerpo sin la sensación de haberse quebrado dentro de la licuadora de emociones que habían creado sobre esa cama.

La mañana continuó su avance sin que ellos lo notaran. Horas después, cuando _Saga_ comenzaba a despabilarse, se encontró con la mirada adormilada de Kanon estudiándolo curioso. Como las primeras veces que estuvo con él, cuando siempre creyó que trataba de ver a Saga en él, y por ello el aspecto adorador de sus pupilas. Ahora quedaba claro que no era así, porque Saga estaba ahí con ellos también, respirando quedo contra la nuca de su hermano.

—Volveré a casa… —Descubrió su voz quebradiza, todavía afectada por los sonidos viscerales que escaparon de su garganta previo y durante el brutal orgasmo.

—No quiero que te vayas —murmuró Kanon, con leves arrugas en su frente. Acarició sobre las cejas de Saga y le hizo el fleco hacia atrás.

—Pero Saga sí. —Relamió sus labios y parpadeó cansado. Torció la boca en un gesto cercano a una sonrisa cuando los nudillos de Kanon repasaron gentilmente su mejilla.

—Él no ha dicho eso. —Y estuvo a punto de despertarlo para preguntar, pero un chispazo de incertidumbre lo detuvo. Las caricias de aire tibio tras su cuello se interrumpieron por un instante. Saga estaba despierto y probablemente no quería estarlo, no durante esta conversación. Kanon no tenía idea de cómo iba a encontrar a su hermano cuando los tres se animaran a salir de la cama y verse las caras... Si le daría vueltas a lo sucedido hasta enredarse dentro de sí mismo de nuevo, o si lo aceptaría por su condición de inevitable.

Por el momento no le pudo ofrecer más a _Saga_. Bostezó y, sin espacio para estirarse, se retorció un tanto y volvió a abrazar al menor, refugiando la nariz en sus cabellos. Durmió un rato más, pero sus acompañantes fueron incapaces de segundarlo. Después de algunos minutos, cuando percibieron a Kanon completamente relajado en su sueño, ambos comenzaron a levantarse simultáneamente.

El par de miradas incomodadas se entrecruzó durante los tres segundos que permanecieron trabados sin concretar la salida de la cama. Fue más complicado para el menor, pues tuvo que deshacerse de los brazos de Kanon. Los dos buscaron sus ropas y, posponiendo la necesidad de un baño, se vistieron en lados opuestos del cuarto, sin permitir que otro sonido existiera más que los roces de tela contra piel y eventuales ronquidos de Kanon, que se había estirado boca arriba expandiendo sus dominios sobre la cama.

_Saga_ dejó el cuarto primero, pero fue seguido de cerca por el mayor, quien caminó por el pasillo abrochando su camisa y preguntándose por qué iba tras él. No era su lugar, ¿o sí? Aunque adivinara sus intenciones (y no quería pensar demasiado en el cómo hacía tal cosa), esto debería corresponderle a Kanon. Sin embargo, la idea de su hermano yendo tras él y reteniéndolo le creaba un hueco en el estómago.

Entonces, sin querer hacer lo que no sabía por qué hacía, Saga llegó a la salida trasera del templo, y contempló sin sorpresa alguna a esa otra existencia que imitaba a la suya incluso más que su hermano gemelo. Lo vio concentrar su cosmos, agachar la cabeza y dudar, antes de alzar los brazos pausadamente.

—Puedes quedarte —escupió de repente, dando medio paso al frente. El joven encogió los hombros y el aura luminosa que lo rodeaba disminuyó intensidad. Volteó sólo lo suficiente para verlo y pareció considerarlo por el tiempo que duró un latido de corazón. Saga lo leyó en sus facciones inconclusas y supo que su propio rostro lucía exactamente igual; con las cejas en la misma posición, idéntica tensión en la comisura de sus labios y el músculo que resaltaba en su mandíbula.

Desde el momento en que pensó besar a Kanon acogió la fantasía de ver al visitante desaparecer. Como si la admisión de la naturaleza más cruda que se conocía fuera a crear automáticamente un vacío que tragaría al otro, al recuerdo del otro _Kanon_ también, para quedar de nuevo los únicos dos que debían ser.

La perturbada fantasía fue barrida al ser taladrado por la mirada de _Saga_ justo después de haber besado a Kanon. Ninguna posibilidad contemplada sirvió. No había podido pedirle que se fuera. No había podido alejarlo de Kanon siendo ahora más consciente que nunca de su indispensabilidad. Y hoy que lo descubría a punto de marcharse por voluntad propia, sentía la irracional obligación de evitarlo.

Sin embargo, el cosquilleo en sus manos le avisaba lo vano de su intento. Cuando los labios del menor se curvaron levemente, cargando la resignación a su destino en esa pequeña sonrisa, la respuesta se escuchó dentro de su propia cabeza antes de que aquél soltara las palabras.

—Sabes que no.

Era _Saga_, después de todo. Géminis esperaba.


	9. Capítulo IX

**0—0**

**0—Capítulo IX—0**

**0—0**

Estaba en casa. Debía serlo, el aire era distinto, familiar con el cargante silencio y sensación de luto. Y la prueba contundente: Géminis seguía rota y privada de brillo en el exacto lugar donde había llegado desde aquel día.

_Saga_ ladeó el rostro. No se animaba a levantarse del suelo todavía, ya no era tanto por el pasajero malestar mental que causaba el viaje interdimensional, sino la simple falta de voluntad para hacer otra cosa más que estancarse en su realidad.

Debía llevar la armadura a reparar y tomar su puesto como guardián del tercer templo, dedicarse a ello sería la mejor manera de honrar la memoria de su hermano. El único medio para conectarse con él, si es que quedaba algo, era su cosmos y la preciada posesión que le tomó años de esfuerzo conseguir.

Géminis brillaría de nuevo, pero no sucedió esa noche, ni el día que siguió, ni en toda esa semana que vivió mecánicamente, tratando de adaptarse a un ritmo que no le diera espacio de ponderar en la pérdida, ni en lo que había en la otra dimensión.

Entrenó excesivamente, solo, cada día hasta la puesta del sol, no paraba hasta presentir que sus músculos comenzarían a rechinar. Entonces subía de vuelta al tercer templo con las pocas energías que le quedaban, pero relativamente satisfecho porque podría conseguirse otra noche de sueño ininterrumpido. Cuando se fatigaba al grado de achicharrar los pensamientos de raíz, no había espacio para siquiera soñar acerca de todo lo que echaba de menos.

Por lo tanto, tampoco atinó a reaccionar de inmediato cuando, al llegar a la sala principal de la casa, no se halló la vacuidad y silencio de siempre.

Quedó paralizado, con la respiración cortada. Sus pupilas, repentinamente frenéticas, viajaron siguiendo el caminillo de sangre que se extendía hasta donde él había pisado, y guiaba hacia Géminis.

Ellos estaban de pie al lado de la armadura, cada uno con el brazo derecho extendido, vertiendo sangre a partir de cortadas idénticas en el interior de la muñeca.

Y lo miraban. Saga con desesperante sobriedad, su rostro neutro sin que una emoción lo traicionara. Pero no hacía falta, las palabras sobraban entre ellos, parecía existir una concordancia instintiva que permitía al menor entrever la razón de su presencia allí. Kanon, por otro lado…

_Saga_ sonrió. Fue efímero, triste y emocionado a la vez. Sintió sus ojos húmedos y parpadeó. Se llevó las manos al rostro y las descubrió temblorosas. Kanon se tensó, pareció querer acudir a él, pero luego pasó los ojos por la armadura y decidió esperar un poco más. Continuó permitiendo que su sangre acariciara las grietas en el oro desteñido.

Había transcurrido más tiempo para ellos. _Saga_ podía ver la intranquilidad mal retenida en la mirada de Kanon, y aunque deseaba imaginar la serie de consecuencias que los trajeron aquí y preguntar lo que significaba, la impresión lo tenía desarmado, y el desgaste físico lo dejaba a merced del fuego alrededor de su corazón y el duradero enervamiento de su piel.

Dio dos zancadas dudosas, escuchó sus suelas chasquear sobre la sangre y se le envaró la espalda pero continuó andando, aferrándose al sonido que lo llenaba de una forma que no alcanzaba a medir. ¿Era su sangre también? ¿La sangre de su hermano? Jamás lo tendría claro y no tuvo más tiempo de reflexionar en ello.

Ella revivió. Y ahí estuvo _él_, su último pensamiento: _Saga_.

Las piernas le temblaron obligándolo a arrodillarse. Clavó su mirada acuosa en el resplandor dorado sobre el cual aún chorreaba líquido carmesí. Sus dedos, oprimidos contra el suelo, ya se habían encharcado de la cálida sustancia. No podría importarle menos, lo único que existía en ese momento era Géminis y el nuevo fulgor palpitante que le hablaba con lo único que quedaba de su hermano. Casi quiso abrazarla.

Fue él quien se vio apresado. Se recargó de lado contra el pecho de Kanon y al sujetarlo le ensució la ropa, pero éste hacía lo mismo al sostenerlo con el brazo aún sangrante, así que no hubo prisa por apartarse. Viéndolos de reojo, Saga reacomodó las vendas de entrenamiento para cubrirse la herida, y al dirigir su mirada hacia Géminis, fue irremediable que adquiriera un matiz melancólico.

_"Creo… creo que te preocupas demasiado."_

Apretó los labios, resopló sin hacer ruido, y se alejó un poco del charco de sangre. Kanon y _Saga_ lentamente rompieron el abrazo y se pusieron de pie.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó el menor, con la vista puesta en sus propias manos manchadas de rojo. Lucía un tanto enajenado y Kanon no reprimió el impulso de sacudirle el cabello para despabilarlo. Le sonrió cómplice y se encogió de hombros.

—Fue idea de Saga. —Lo había traído aquí sin ninguna explicación. Al menos esta vez sólo había quedado con un mareo, quizás por no ser el ejecutor de la técnica. Pero todavía no entendía al cien por cierto las intenciones de su hermano, aunque admitía que tal vez no había cuidado su actitud de las últimas semanas e indeliberadamente lo habría instigado a esto.

Unidos en desconcierto, Kanon y _Saga_ lanzaron sus interrogantes miradas al otro, quien continuaba apretando su muñeca. Pensó en aliviar la herida con el cosmos pero el ardor era, de cierta forma, reconfortante, y tampoco deseaba tornar más vívidas la memoria de sí mismo curando a _Kanon_ justo en la estancia vecina.

—Despídete —ordenó secamente. Ignoró las cejas enarcadas de Kanon y el respingo del menor. Saga no planeaba quedarse más tiempo del estrictamente necesario. Revivir la armadura fue improvisación, algo que se sintió netamente necesario en cuanto la vio en tal estado demacrado. Este universo no dejaba de causarle escalofríos y sólo había acudido para reorganizar la situación.

Ese joven era importante, no sólo para Kanon. Había sido un puente entre Saga y su hermano. Con su ausencia, Kanon nunca estuvo tranquilo. Intentó aceptar su partida, concentrarse en lo que ahora tenía con Saga; aquello que había añorado por años. Y a ratos verdaderamente lograba encerrarse en eso, hacía sentir a Saga que no existía nadie más y que todo lo relacionado con el otro universo había dejado de ser real, pero esporádicamente la profundidad de su mirada lo delataba. Veía más allá, a través de él, como si pretendiera alcanzar al otro.

Añoranza, culpa, duda. _¿Qué estará haciendo él?_

Saga esperó a ver si desaparecería, pero el resultado fue más preocupante. No sólo siguió allí, y la incertidumbre que Kanon ocultaba empezó a perder disimulo, sino que dentro de sí mismo comenzó a albergar suposiciones con respecto a lo que _Saga_ estaría viviendo y si habría una manera de erosionar los efectos de su ausencia en Kanon. Por más que éste intentara aceptar las circunstancias, no estaba en su naturaleza conformarse y para Saga era mortificante saber que precisamente eso estaba haciendo.

_"¿Quieres ir con él?"_ Le había preguntado una noche, la primera noche que fue Kanon dentro de él y no viceversa. El sentirse derrumbado frente a él había azuzado la urgencia por escuchar todo aquello que llevaba deduciendo a partir de miradas fugitivas, gestos inconscientes y silencios engañosos.

_"Quiero estar contigo."_

Kanon había cortado la conversación con un beso, pero en la mente de Saga apareció un traicionero «él debe querer verte», que definió la decisión por la cual ahora estaban aquí.

—Kanon seguirá viniendo. Tú seguirás yendo. —Las miradas apabulladas se agrandaron aún más, se buscaron mutuamente antes de volver a fijarse sobre él. Pero no quedaba más que explicar. No quería escudriñar tanto dentro de su cabeza como para ofrecer motivos elaborados. Kanon era menos sin _Saga_ y sabía que el mismo caso aplicaba a éste.

Saga conocía suficiente sobre sí mismo para saber que quedarían trizas de él sin su hermano, por consecuencia no podía consentir un escenario donde esto estuviera ocurriendo, incluso si se tratara de otro «él».

—¿Estás seguro? —_Saga_ se enderezó, parpadeó aclarándose la mirada, pero fue distraído por Kanon, quien sujetó su barbilla para hacerlo voltear. Le plantó un beso convencedor y dirigió una mirada del mismo carácter a su hermano, quien observaba con aparente impasibilidad.

No hacía falta preguntar nada más a Saga. El breve espasmo de sus párpados, el giro de la luz de sus ojos, la tensión invisible en sus brazos; Kanon podía ver bajo su piel y lo sabía alimentándose del panorama ofrecido, sintiéndose _Saga_ y percibiendo la manera en que se olvidaba de respirar, su cuerpo se hacía maleable y su mente volaba lejos. Kanon podía besar a Saga aun cuando sus labios tocaran los de otro.

Al apartarse, sintió el repentino golpe de aliento del menor, y su brazo siendo apretado afablemente.

—Será mejor que yo vaya... —_Saga_ sonrió a medias, lanzó una mirada de soslayo a su equivalente en el otro universo y volvió a mirar a Kanon—. Tú luego no lo aguantas.

Y quería que Saga estuviera allí.

Kanon hizo una mueca indignada, pero acabó asintiendo con una sonrisa torcida.

—De acuerdo.

La atmósfera se aligeró. Kanon dejó que _Saga_ vendara rápidamente su herida, antes de levantarse y acudir con su hermano. Pensó en besarlo, pero lo guardó para casa y, por la manera en que los ojos del mayor pasearon por su rostro, entendió que sus pensamientos viajaban por el mismo rumbo.

Antes de que otro minuto pasara, el más joven estaba frente a ellos, cargando el casco reparado de Géminis. La expresión tranquila en su rostro le dio a Kanon la respuesta exacta a por qué Saga había orquestado esta visita.

Seguía temiendo a lo mismo. No sólo a perderse, sino a que _Saga_ se perdiera sin aquello que lo había mantenido entero, y que este universo terminara pareciéndose mucho más al de ellos.

Kanon negó con la cabeza suavemente y curvó los labios con mesura. Colocó la mano izquierda en la nuca de su gemelo, apretó en confianza y topó la frente contra un lado de su rostro.

—Los cuidaré a ambos —murmuró. Lo vio parpadear, su mirada vibró todavía fija al frente, y adivinó que _Saga_ había imitado sus reacciones. No volteó para confirmarlo; retrató el perfil de Saga insaciablemente, imprimiendo la promesa con la terquedad de sus pupilas.

Saga inclinó la vista, tácitamente le pidió espacio para mover sus brazos, y conjuró el vacío.

Desaparecieron.

**-x-**


	10. X: Epílogo

**0—0**

**0—Epílogo—0**

Arrugas de indecisión adornaron sus párpados. Sus sentidos le avisaban que era demasiado temprano como para despertar. Encima, la habitación estaba repleta de aire bochornoso, por la temporada y por el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo vecino. El estupor lo invadía férreamente, y si bien la idea de una ducha fría parecía atractiva, su nivel de pereza actual superaba por mucho cualquier otro deseo.

No todo, quizás, pensó al percatarse de una nueva fuente de tibieza. Roces que se repetían sobre su mejilla, la leve aspereza de nudillos que acariciaban su piel cubierta de sudor enfriado.

—Kanon. —La inflexión que le daba a su nombre inspiró un respiro especialmente profundo. Había algo peculiar en cómo lo hacía sonar, incluso si se trataba de la misma voz de siempre. Había notado que a él le gustaba repetirlo, y entendía el motivo —no tenía tantas ocasiones para llamarlo—, pero admitía que le revolvía sensaciones contradictorias.

Sabía que no sólo se dirigía a él, sino que intentaba hablar por medio de él con quien ya no estaba. A ratos la noción le perturbaba, pero luego la abrazaba como algo valioso, una manera de rendir para ambos y convencerse de que podía ser lo que cada uno de ellos necesitaba.

Apretó los párpados antes de, al fin, descubrir su mirada. La imagen tardó un instante en aclararse y para cuando las líneas se definieron, Kanon ya estaba con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa levemente incrédula y apenas notable, marcada por la somnolencia.

Las diferencias en el correr del tiempo siempre le traían algo distinto, pero hoy él era completamente «Saga», como lo conocía del diario vivir. Claro que su hermano yacía dormido a su lado, lo cual hacía más inverosímil su presente. Debió pensar que este momento llegaría, ahora no estaba seguro de si le fascinaba la perfecta simetría con Saga más de lo que extrañaría sentirlo caber fácilmente entre sus brazos.

—Dilo otra vez —pidió, descubriendo su voz oxidada.

—Kanon. —Al escucharlo, Kanon parpadeó lento, complacido. Alzó la mano derecha hacia el rostro que se asomaba sobre él e identificó los trazos de su mandíbula, endurecida y más definida. Al mismo tiempo, su mano izquierda alcanzó la cabeza que descansaba encima de su pecho, alborotó suavemente algunos mechones y bajó hasta la faz que estudió con caricias comparativas. Volvió a sonreír, un poco más despierto, al sentirlos arrugar las narices al mismo tiempo, ofuscados por su tacto. Uno despierto, el otro dormido. Exactamente iguales.

—Bienvenido.

**-FIN-**


	11. Escena extra: Los otros dos

La ubicación temporal de esta escena es justo **después del primer capítulo**, sucede en la **segunda dimensión** luego de que Kanon vuelve a la suya. No puse los nombres de los gemelos menores en cursiva porque sólo son ellos dos.

Lo escribí después de haber matado a Kanon2 ;-; para Mooniemouse27 que resintió mucho la pérdida XD (y yo también T-T)

* * *

**0—0**

**0—Escena extra:**** Los otros dos—****0**

—¿Qué haces?

—Me acuesto…

—Sí, pero… —Saga miró a la cama vacía al otro lado de la habitación. De ahí, a su hermano nuevamente, quien ya tenía las rodillas encima de su colchón y gateaba haciéndose espacio.

Kanon lo empujó de un hombro para conseguir más de la mitad del lecho. Saga cedió, atoradamente, todavía parpadeando extrañado ante la insistencia del menor. No era que nunca durmieran juntos, pero hoy no había una razón verdadera. Nada de tormentas, pesadillas, frío, o visitantes interdimensionales que robaran una cama.

_Él_ ya no estaba, se había ido días atrás. Saga tenía su propia cama de vuelta, esta noche ya no había acudido a compartir la de Kanon. Sin embargo, el menor ahora se encontraba invadiendo cínicamente la suya.

Era su culpa, suponía. La primera noche sin el otro, él había ido a la cama de Kanon tal como éste hacía al presente, sin motivo alguno, sólo añorando incomprensiblemente al que se había ido y alimentando la resolución de no ser como los gemelos que existían a dimensiones de distancia, con su conexión rota.

Pero sólo había sido una vez. Kanon no le había dicho nada durante los días posteriores, ni siquiera mencionaba el extravagante episodio que acababa de afectar sus vidas, todo parecía tan normal como antes. Claramente no era así, Kanon no quería seguir exactamente como antes.

A Saga se le atascó lo que iba a decir cuando su gemelo coló los brazos bajo los suyos con una fuerza desconocida y encajó la cabeza contra su cuello, haciéndole difícil sacar o meter aire, tragar saliva o recordar qué rumbo llevaba su próximo pensamiento.

—Es mejor así —murmuró Kanon, antes de cerrar los ojos y apretar sus siguientes palabras contra el agujerito donde se unían las clavículas de Saga—. Me gusta más así.

Saga torció las cejas pero no atinó a replicar. Aunque Kanon sonara terriblemente caprichoso, y se comportara de la misma forma, la verdad era que sí, así parecía mejor. Le había gustado también, durante los días que _el otro_ había estado con ellos y se habían visto orillados a hacer esto; uno contra el otro en un espacio pequeño, calor alimentando calor y suspiros somnolientos inspirando otros iguales.

Nada de distancia. Cero motivos.

A partir de entonces, ninguno de los dos necesitó otra explicación más que esa.

_—Es mejor así —_escucharía Kanon, años después, en el ambiente de bruma imaginaria que el primer beso de Saga le había dejado.

* * *

.


End file.
